Sono daijobu doeseiai-shadearu koto
by Kazuki Matsuoka
Summary: It all starts with two twin boys, the hope of recovering the dimension of the magical girl home land that is in trouble from the very begging, the head of the magical girls, called Guardians that reveal the history of how magical girls began and the reason for fighting evil. Without them knowing about this, what will their future store up for them?
1. Chapter 1 - Kitoshimo's Hope Of Life

Kitoshimo's Hope Of Life - Chapter 1

Let me just ask you for once, does life suck to you? No one cares about you, your parents are dead, you have no siblings and you just live with your Aunt? It's a pretty bad life isn't it? Well... imagine that if you we're in a my position: being sad and depressed your whole life, getting drunk every week, crying in bed most nights, thinking that you're not worth it... pretty much like hell, if you think if that is not much of a big deal, ...you'll find out how much I badly feel.

I just arrived home from a teacher's party. She invited our class in the first place and even if I didn't want to go, Aunt Mina insisted so I can make some friends. I can't make any but I knew that there is going to be alcohol there since that there are going to be adults, I decided to go and stayed till late when I started to feel funny in the stomach. I got pretty drunk, almost, my eyes are just blurry. Once I got home I sat near the kitchen table doing nothing and Mina just happened to pass by.

"Kito darling! How was the party?" She asked me with a smile on her face.

Oh boy... I'm so not in the mood to talk right now..."It was okay... I'm kind of dizzy" I'm not feeling so good anymore.

"Aww, you tired?" She asked.

"Yeah...". I start walking to my bedroom and changed into my pajamas. I hate the time before I go to bed, because that is when I pray for my missing sibling. He has been missing for sixteen years, the start of everything, my parents deaths, my depression, everything. I can't remember him anymore; I only had spent several minutes of my life with him at childbirth and those terrifying memories of my brother being stolen come across my memories every night and won't stop. My life time questions about where he is and why he has been stolen has never been answered. Even with my parents gone, I don't know for how long I will survive, all I can do for me, my brother and my parents, is to hope and pray even if my family isn't Christian so I bring my hands together, and pray.

"God, I don't know for how much longer I will live, don't know what is going to happen to me in the future, this depression is overly excruciating. I hope that a wonderful bright future comes in store for me, I pray for only one thing. I know that's a little selfish but it's a good thing for me because that is all I want. I hope that Mum, Dad and my brother are happy up there, amen"

Shredding tears is painful for me, it's because it stabs my heart, and depression stabs me, even the tears. I'm sixteen; I don't want to even think about suicide, I'm too young to die...

In the middle of the night I was awoken by my iPhone that lays next to me on my desk, I sat up and wiped my tears that we're flowing throughout the night and answered the phone.

"Hello? It's in the middle of the night" I groaned since that I am still tired. "Can't you call later?" I groaned.

"Kiyoshimo? What are you doing on the phone?!" He said. "I gave you strict orders to stay in your room!" The phone beamed at me.

"Excuse me?" I spoke back to him, "It's Kitoshimo, have you got the wrong number?" I answered in an annoyed tone.

"Oh sorry, I mistaken you for your brother, it's the Japanese Police speaking" He apologized.

? What? Did I just mishear something? "Brother? What are you talking about?" I sputtered.

Am I really hearing things or is this really real?! Who is this man? God or something?!

"We just found your long lost twin brother, Kiyoshimo". He said.

My brother...My real brother? Is this true? For real? Oh my goodness...

"Sir? Sir? Are you okay?" He asked, noticing that I was crying.

"Oh yeah... I'm okay...It's just that I haven't seen him since I was born..."

I am so...so happy...

"... Please sir, when can I meet him?" I asked.

"Next weekend on a Saturday, I have already sent you an envelope, when you get it, it has a cheque of 50,000 dollars and some plane tickets to France and back home. We'll be waiting there for you and a parent or guardian"

"That's wonderful news! Thank you so much! Tell him I'll be there"

I'm so wide-awake and super excited, next weekend? Way too exciting!

"I will, I'll be with him too and I'll talk to your parent as well so see you then, bye" He said before hanging up.

"Bye" I said before ending the call and putting my iPhone away.

My life...has now changed.

"THANKYOU GOD!" I yelled with my heart pumping happily.

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I'm so happy! This feeling is so good, I love it! I have never, ever felt this ever in my life!

I whooped and jumped around in my bedroom for a whole minute until Mina came in; I froze once she saw what I was doing. And she became priceless.

"Uh..."

Mina blinked and turned on the lights. "Darling, I have never heard or seen you so happy in my life before..."

"Y-yeah...Well, you see, something great happened. No, something amazing happened!" I said.

"Really? What is it?" She asked.

"My brother...my twin brother is finally found!" I said happily.

"Oh darling, I am so happy for you!" She gives me a big hug.

"Yes! The nice policeman that found him called me just earlier. He is going to call you too"

Then the house phone started ringing from downstairs.

"That should be him, talk to him and I'll go to bed. Tell me everything tomorrow!"

"Okay then. Goodnight"

I went to bed and Mina turned off the light, closed the door and left.

Next weekend better come quick! I can't wait, I just can't!

The next morning, I got dressed quickly and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Today's meal is pancakes, from what I can tell. I sat down and started eating, fast.

"Kito, slow down or you'll ruin your appetite" Mina said giggling, still cooking some more pancakes.

"I know. I just can't wait for next week" I keep scuffing up my breakfast.

"Oh, dear... you have definitely changed" She sighed happily.

"Yup! I have a new whole life ahead of me!" I said, "What did the policeman say last night?"

"Well...the policeman's name is Kitari and he has just got his new job and finding your brother has been his first success" She said.

"Really? Wow, he must be good at his job"

"Yeah"

"So where did he find my brother?" I asked.

"He found him in the basement of a vampire home"

I suddenly stopped eating. "What did you say?" I asked again, am I hearing things again or am I dreaming?

"You see, the owner of the house kept servants there and kept them in a prison in his basement where your brother was" She explained.

Why would anyone want to do something as cruel as that? And of course that vampires have servants but how did he get him, where, when and why? HE IS THE SAME MAN THAT STOLE HIM THAT DAY...

Oh crud... vampires also have a barrier over their house, that explains why we couldn't find him for years...and it's in France to top it all off. But...

"I see that you have already realized" She said.

"Huh? How did you know that?" I asked.

"Because I know that you can realize a lot of things"

I see...

Mina then sat next to me. "Kito...the man that took your brother is a pureblooded vampire"

Pureblooded? You mean the type of vampire that can turn humans into their own kind? Are you kidding? No way...I have a bad feeling about this.

I gulped.

"I'm sorry darling...he is no longer human" She said.

Oh no... He's... a vampire now? Does he know? My gosh... I feel so bad for him, he must have suffered so much... and as a servant, he must have been through a lot of harmful things and a terrible experience... like me... He is a vampire, but my brother is still my brother, no matter what species he is, no matter what has changed him. I still...

"I'm so sorry darling" Mina interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh no... He is still my brother. No matter what, we will always love him" I said.

She smiled at me.

"Is there anything else that Kitari said?" I asked to continue our conversation.

"Oh yes. Your brother is at the same age as you, he has already grown his fangs and gotten used to the vampire identity of him. But he still has to feed on blood so Kitari is still working on what we can do"

"Okay" I finish my breakfast and turn to the clock. *8 o'clock! I gotta go!

"Thank you very much for breakfast Mina, I'll see you later" I said, picking up my packed bag at the door and heading out.

I run past the train crossing, sakura trees, and the streets of Kyoto Japan and arrive at school. The Ouran High Academy, where all the rich go to study, it's very high, formal, expensive and lively. Since that I'm a rich kid, I come here because of that. But it's my parents that we're rich, not me, but when they died; their bank account money was stored up in mine... And then when the news got out to the school, they figured that I may have gotten rich and the girls got the hots about me for that reason... It's odd, I don't get girls.

"Kito Kun!" A bunch of girls come up behind me.

Oh boy...here we go again.

I turned around happily, "Hello girls, it's a lovely morning isn't it?" I said.

"Oh yes! It's wonderful..."

"But it's a lot happier when you are around"

"Oh really? But together, we can all be happy" I said.

All of the girls blushed and squealed happily.

They are like manga fan girls... I only talk to them from the heart and only doing that really hurts, it's because faking like that is like being the person I would be if my brother wasn't taken away... but that is gone and done, I won't be able to worry anymore.

"Kito... you seem happy today" A girl noticed.

"Really? It's just like any other day" I said, smiling.

"Yeah but, I haven't seen you as happy like that before, you have somehow changed" She said.

Huh? Am I smiling a lot more than usual? Come to think of it... I'm always faking my smiles, this is real.

"Did something happen?" The girl asked.

"Well... yeah!"

I wouldn't mind in telling them but doing so may make things exciting for me.

"Really?! What happened?!" All of the girls asked.

"Well, ever since I was a newborn, it wasn't just me that was born, I had a twin brother" I started.

"You had a twin brother?! Really?!" They said.

"Yeah, but he got kidnapped ever since that day" I continued.

"Oh no! That's horrible! You must have been so sad that time!"

"Yeah, I have always been so sad and depressed because of that"

"Huh?" The ladies looked at me with sorrow.

"I'm sorry for faking my smiles in front of you ladies. I didn't want anyone to be involved" I said.

"Aw, Kito... You're always so kind to us. Don't worry, its okay" They said.

"Thanks, my brother is found, that's the good news"

"Really?! I can't wait to meet him!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

They all hugged me and cheered for me.

Maybe being Mr. Popular isn't so bad...

"So when is he coming home?" They asked.

"On the weekend"

"Really? That's too exciting! I don't think I can wait that long!"

"That's way too true!" I laughed.

Then the school bell started ringing.

"Oh! It's time to go; I'll see you all later!" I take off to class.

"Bye!" They all wave at me.

As I go to class, I completely ignored all of the jealous boys around me, thanks to my happy mood. These boys are just students that are jealous of me because of all the attention I get and they're pretty annoying but I tend to ignore them.

As usual, I spent my time doing work but differently now, now that I'm so excited, I just want everything done so I can move on hoping that the days will just fly by. Our teachers we're surprised of me as well since that I am getting unbelievably good marks that completely changed from horrid ones because of my dreadful sorrow before. As the days pass, chatting with girls with all my heart and soul, doing work with a bright and clear mind, I was crazy excited and happy.

Until…the day finally arrived, I jumped out of bed, made it up, got dressed and rushed down to the kitchen where Mina is cooking us breakfast early in the morning.

"That was quick" She said, "It was almost like you got out of bed a few seconds ago" She comes over and gives me a piece of toast on my plate with jam.

"Oh yeah, I'm on fire today!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Not just today, your teachers have been calling me a couple of times about how amazed and impressed they are about your sudden improvement"

"You're kidding!" I laughed.

She shook her head, "I thought that I was dreaming"

I laughed a couple of times again as she sat down and started eating, "Eat your breakfast darling, we better get going soon"

"Oh yeah, the airports are kind of confusing to get to in the morning, the places are like a maze" I start eating, "Somebody should do something about it" I mumbled.

Mina chucked, "Eat your breakfast"

After breakfast, we started packing our backpacks for the day and then called a taxi to go to the airport. It took a while to get there like always and it was dark too. After arriving there, we went on our plane and soon it took off on its way to Paris, in

France. The excitement of getting there made me feel tired after a while and fell asleep until Mina woke me up.

"WE'RE HERE!" I shouted in the plane as I woke up, then the passengers boarding the plane laughed.

"Settle down, you're overdoing the excitement" She said.

"I'm not, I'm not- I only had a drea-"I bumped my head on the ceiling as I got up quickly and then slowly sat back down. "Okay, I think I am, It's just that I have never been this excited" I said, rubbing my head.

"Kito…..Come on!" She chuckled.

Once we got off the plane, the foreign language was a bit hard for us to find where is where but I kept my eyes open for a policeman. But I found him! I run straight to him and Mina suddenly tried to catch me. I approach the man anxiously and tug his shirt. "Excuse me" I said, thinking if he will happen to notice my voice.

He then turned around to see me and smiled, "Are you Kitoshimo?" He asked.

"Y-yes!" I said.

Mina caught up and then he turned to a boy that looks just like me, but cuter, sweeter and shorter. He looks like a cute teddy bear or kitten but a puppy. What an adorable creature…..his cheeks have a cute pink color in them, he has a similar hairstyle and his eyes are round and sweet. Once he saw me, his frown turned into a huge happy smile.

"Kitoshimo!" He cried and then comes over to give me a warm and gentle hug.

He knows my name….and he's so cuddly and warm…."Hello Kiyoshimo…" I said sweetly to him.

"B-bonjour" He said.

Aww….he speaks French, and the warm and cuddly clothes suit him very well.

"Oh….isn't he gorgeous?~" Mina awed at him, "Hello…."

Kiyoshimo then turns to Mina in wonder, "Qui pourriez-vous être?"(Who might you be?) He asked.

"C'est votre tante"(It's your Aunty) Kitari said to him.

"Oh! H-hello!" Kiyoshimo says and gives Mina a cuddle.

"Oh… Kitari, we can't thank you enough…." Mina said.

"It's okay, he has been a real sweet heart when he was with me" He said, "Well…for a boy"

"That's okay, because that's the way he is" I said.

Kiyoshimo then turns back to me, wraps his arms around my right arm and keeps close.

"Oh….I think that he is going to start getting attracted to you"

I don't mind that at all, after all, even if he is a vampire, he is too sweet to be one.

"He doesn't have very good Japanese but I think that he'll get a good head start once you bring him home" Kitari said.

"I don't have a problem with that either" I said, getting snuggly with Kiyoshimo. "I'll teach him"

"Well then you three must catch your next plane" Kitari said.

"Oh yes, we don't want to be late, our plane is supposed to be the next one heading back"

"Then let's get going" I suggested.

"Thank you very, very much" Mina bowed.

"Oh no, it was a pleasure"

"Well then, goodbye"

"Bye"

We bid farewell and go to our next plane. Kiyoshimo kept close to me at all times and never wanted to let go of my arm. He is like a little girl that is in love with me.

In the plane, he didn't want to pay any attention to his first ride; his attention was on me and fell asleep on my shoulder. I blushed at the sight of him sleeping on me, quietly, peacefully…in such a beautiful way. My heart pounded for the adorable creature.

"He really loves you doesn't he Kitoshimo?" Mina asked.

I looked at her and turned back to him, "Yeah….."

Once the plane landed, I gently wake him up and he opened his eyes.

"Home" I said, "Home"

"Oh…..home….." He smiled and then decided to look out the window to take a look.

OH! J-….J…Japan!" He said excitedly and then turned to me, "Let go….now!"

"It's "Let's go now", get it?"

"Okay….." He nodded happily.

"Then come on!" Mina said.

We got off the plane and on the way home; Kitoshimo's happy smile on his face lightened me up even brighter as he looks around his home country of Japan by the window in the taxi.

"Wow! There so many people!" He said, "Lot of house too!"

Watching him like this is just as wonderful; to have him happy like this by my side is almost like a dream. But its reality!

Once we got home, he went inside first and gasped at his first sight of his home, not really but if he's happy, I'm happy.

"Would you like to see your room?" I asked him.

"Yes!"

I take him upstairs to my room which is now our room since that we have two single beds and closets for two people.

He gasped happily.

"This is our room" I said, "Welcome home" I give him a hug.

Then he broke up crying happily all of a sudden. "Are you okay?!" I asked, completely hit by surprise.

"I….I so happy…" He sobbed, "Thank you…" He gives me a hug back.

I smiled back at him and as he kept crying, I quietly and gently put my arms around him and start rocking him back and forth as if he we're a baby. Even though he's 15 years old, he's like an adorable puppy but I can see the maturity in him, it's just that he's precious and fragile. I blush a little.

As soon as he stopped crying, I got a tissue and wiped his eyes.

"You better take that coat off Kiyoshimo, its warmer here" I suggested as I put the tissue in the bin.

He nodded, takes it off and then hangs it up on the coat hanger next to the door. Then I noticed his clothes, they looked old and random.

"Would you like to wear some better clothes?" I asked.

He looks at them and then he looks back at me, "Oh yes please"

What cute manners!

I let him try on some of my clothes that we're a tad long so I gave him some that are a size shorter. They fitted perfectly on him and he loves it!

"Thank you!" He said.

"No problem, I was glad to help"

After wards we decided to go outside for a walk and fresh air, he looked out to the sky and sun happily, I guess that he rarely has been outside.

"Kito kun!" Two girls noticed me and decided to come over, "How are you going?"

"Couldn't be better!" I said smiling happily.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Then they noticed my brother, "Aw…..is this you're little brother?"

"Yep"

"He's adorable! ~"

"I know!" I agreed.

Kiyoshimo looked up at me in surprise, "You think so?" He asked.

"Yup!"

Then he blushed.

"Aww he's blushing!" The girls said, but then he decided to keep close to me since that he finds the girls as strangers.

We talked for a while about our trip to France to pick him up and back, but then it was starting to get dark so we all decided to go back. Kiyoshimo became hungry but Mina was already cooking dinner, the scent of the freshly cooked food increased his hunger and appetite and waited at the table the whole time. But when I started setting up the table and it was ready to eat, he looked at his chopsticks like his mind was blank.

"Kiyoshimo darling, can you use chopsticks?" Mina asked him.

He shook his head.

"Okay then, I'll teach you" I said.

After teaching him, it took a while for him to get used to it, but when he did, he stuffed himself up. What a major appetite, he even asked for thirds and fourths; he must have always been hungry. The poor thing. But seriously, he had even more room for dessert!

After his big feast, we all ended up watching a movie in the living room. It was Kiyoshimo's first movie, and he loved every single part of it. Also, he ate all of the popcorn. I don't get his huge appetite but I find his odd side a bit funny as he gulps everything up, of course, he asks if anyone else wants some as well. Later at night in our room, we started reading but then I had homework to do so I started working on that but the Kiyoshimo decided to watch me. This will be good for him before he goes to school, we'll be in senior school after all and maybe he will have to start in middle school. What a shame, he'll be a few years behind. Afterwards when I started trying to figure out the formula, it kinda knocked my brain dead.

"Ugh…..this is hard…" I groaned and started rolling around on the floor to reduce the stress.

"Hmm….." Kiyoshimo wondered, and then he picked up a pen and started writing on his hand.

"Whatcha writin?" I asked, not even bothering about my math homework.

When he finished, he showed his hand to me. My eyes we're in shock, to check that I wasn't imagining anything; I looked at my textbook and then back at his hand.

"May I copy that formula?" I asked him.

He nodded and then I started taking notes, I realized a big thing. He may be like a kid but he's a genius, it almost makes me wonder where he learnt that stuff.

"Thank you!" I give him a hug, "Where did you learn that?"

"Siro teach me, he kept give me lot work and I had to always study" He said.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"He want servant smart"

So his kidnapper did that? Weird….

"You need to teach me" I said.

"Oh okay, if you want"

The incredible genius taught and helped me with the problems I didn't understand or know, I'm totally not playing the part of the big brother, he is. But then later he started to hold onto his bladder like a little kid needing to go to the toilet.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Can I go outside please?"

Then it hit me; don't tell me that he isn't toilet trained….

"You can go to the bathroom instead" I said to confirm things.

"…What's that?" He asked.

I completely froze, "Hold on for a second" Then I ran downstairs to see Mina, "Mina" I get her attention.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Kiyoshimo isn't toilet trained" I said.

"Really dear? Then you better hurry up and teach him, I'm too old now to teach him"

I groaned, "Please, it's embarrassing, I beg of you. I don't want to do it…." I went on my knees and begged.

"Go and help him dear"

I groaned, "All right…" I get up and go back.

Now I know what a parent feels like….

When I came back, I went along and taught him. Through the whole time, I was really nervous and embarrassed right down to the bone but I noticed that he was too. Of course, when you're older, it's not so simple anymore….but I succeeded and made sure that I washed my hands. If you're thinking that I did such a thing then no, it's just in case….

"Sorry, that must have embarrass you" He said while sitting on his own bed while I'm sitting on mine crossing my arms with my face red.

"It's okay, it's just that I have never done this before and the thought of it was embarrassing. Besides, if I didn't help you, you would have had an accident on the floor by now"

He smiles at me, "I should say thank you too"

I brightened up completely, thanks to his words and I put it aside.

"No problem"

Then he comes over and gives me a long warm hug as we lie on the bed, well….he's my brother and I always wanted him back, to love him, care for him no matter what. Even if I have to do things like that to help him.

But really, how can I ever let him go? He is too adorable, funny, caring, loving, and happy and has a hell of a big appetite. I'll love him to the end.

He the gives me a squeeze, "I love you niichan" He said.

My heart made a loud "ka thump" sound, I reacted to it, never to have heard or felt it before, then my cheeks went slightly red, my body became warm like I have a fever or something. But my heart keeps on beating in my ears.

"Kitoshimo, you okay?" He asked.

"I-I don't know" I said honestly. "Am I hot? Or can you hear my heart beating?" I asked.

"Both, that why I ask. I got bit worried"

These emotions in my heart are so unfamiliar that I can't even figure out what they are. But I would never lie to my precious brother, he'll get worried if I'm sick, even when I have just got him back to my life; he needs all the love from me he can get. Even…..me…..Even we wanted each other back into our arms and I have always wanted to love him with all my heart….

Shit,….there's something wrong with me….


	2. Chapter 2 - Freedom

Chapter 2 - Freedom

We went into our own beds and went to sleep after Aunt Mina calls out "Lights off!", my bed is really snuggly and warm, just like Kitoshimo my big brother. I can't believe how happy I am to be with him…. I wonder what will happen tomorrow…. I went to sleep and then I had a horrible dream, I dreamt that I was back with Siro…. With his usual tortures….and orders….

"PLEASE! KITO!" I screamed, calling out for my brother.

Then I woke up with tears over my face, and then I turned around to see Kitoshimo sleeping peacefully. I am afraid to sleep again in this bed, if I could, I would sleep with him where it's safe in his arms….I crept into his bed without asking. I didn't want to wake him up.

"Kiyoshimo? What are you doing in my bed?" He reacted.

He was awake!

"Sorry..." I apologized. Maybe he does mind.

"No…it's okay….." He blushed a little, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I had bad dream, I scared to sleep. You safe" I explained in the best I can.

"Aw….it's okay, I'm right here so you don't need to be afraid" He gives me a hug.

…..He's telling me that it's okay; he's so gentle and kind. I love him so much already…..Then I feel a sudden burn in my neck, I froze, then the feeling settled down. I wonder why my neck reacted like that, what just happened? Then I realized that he is sleeping in my arms, I smiled at him. Since that I'm up close, he looks so cool when he's asleep. I decided to give him a peck on the forehead to show my appreciation for what he has done to help me, and for his love and care. When I did that, he started heating up. His face red and blushing, now that's the second time already, I wonder what has gotten to him…

In the morning, he gently wakes me up in a bright mood.

"Good morning" He said.

"Good morning!" I get up and give him a big hug.

"You look happy today!"

I chuckled, "Of course I am!"

"And you're getting better at your Japanese!"

"Thanks!"

I think that I'll get to handle my new language in no time!

We got dressed and ate breakfast, which was extremely delicious by the way. I got to learn some more English from Kitoshimo, who has been blushing all day so far, and we went to a supermarket to get some groceries for Mina, I was so super excited! First, we went out to get some vegetables, Kitoshimo showed me how they do things around here and I went to work and found everything that we needed.

Next, we head to the butcher area. I take a peek at what they have and found blood sausages; they are my favorite treat out of every other food, before I knew it, I was drooling.

"Are you okay?" Kito looks at me like I'm crazy.

"They're my favorites!" I said.

"Really? Would you like some while we get some ham?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

That was way too generous of him.

We pick up some blood sausages, ham and head for the milk, I look around, and this place is written in Japanese. I can understand a little, I look for a sign I try to work it out. The sign is written and I try not to cheat and look at what is below.

"What are you doing?" Kitoshimo came over and asked.

"Does this sign say oranges?" I asked him.

He then looks at the sign and smiled, "You're right! Well done!"

"YES!" I said, clenching my fists and punching them into the air.

"C'mon, let's go and get some milk" He said, chuckling.

I go along with him and get some milk. We buy everything we needed at the cash register and pick up the bags. I didn't know that we had to pay for them, I'm learning anyway. Once we arrived home, we put our stuff away and I checked the letterbox. There was a small package and I got it out of the letterbox. Went back inside and put it on the table. Then the device which is called a phone rang.


	3. Chapter 3 – A careful expectation

Chapter 3 – A careful expectation

I answer the phone; it's Kitari that we met yesterday.

"Hello, have you returned safely?" He asked.

"Oh yes we did, and we have just been to the supermarket"

"That is wonderful, so you two have been having a good time"

"Yes, he and I simply love it!"

"I'm very happy for you"

"Thanks"

"So Kitoshimo, I have sent you a package with my name on it. Have you received it yet?" He asked.

I look at the table and I can see a small package, I go and take a look at it and it says Kitari Kuran on it.

"Yes I have, why?" I asked.

"We researched and we we're able to get some blood out of Kiyo's kidnapper. This is very important, if he ever starts going weird and his eyes start glowing red, which means that his vampire self is taking over. If that happens, he will need to drink that blood"

"Really? O-okay…." I shuddered, "Where can I put it?" I asked, "Where is the safest place?"

"Put it in the freezer for now"

"All right, thanks. Please call me if there are any other things to tell me"

"There is something else"

"….Yes?"

"We looked into his memories; we have a special device for that though. He wiped your brother's memories of his parents. And to top it all off, he has bitten him. That showed us sheer proof that he is a vampire, not a kid with pointy teeth"

I shiver. I'm nervous.

"Thank you sir…for telling me"

"No problem, so when he drinks that blood, the monster inside won't consume him or take over".

"Thank you...very much...bye". I said before ending the call and putting the phone down.

Calm down, I'm a little shocked about this but...look at him! He won't hurt a fly; he is a safe person like me. I'll be fine. I open the package and peek at the vile inside and close it, I put it in the freezer to make sure it's safe, and I think again. And plus…. Last night….Kiyoshimo pecked me on the forehead…. How embarrassing, it's like that he loves me...No,no,no! It's just brother related, relax! Suddenly I notice Mina coming into the kitchen, I hesitated a bit.

"Hello darling" She said, just passing by.

"Uh, Mina, Kitari just called and he said to give the blood in the freezer if he ever loses his senses for blood"

"Oh, okay darling. We have to make sure that your darling brother is safe and healthy. He'll be going to school tomorrow too, and he'll be having some teachers to help him okay?"

"All right"

If I'm able to tell what I'm experiencing at the moment to her, maybe she'll help me…. but Kiyoshimo is my brother, it's really not right…. falling in love with someone doesn't mean that you wanted to or you have prepared to, I just haven't realized. It was all sudden to me, and besides, it isn't anyone else's fault so I'm sure it will be fine.

"Hey Mina…"

"Yes?" She asked.

I look down a little bit and my face went soft red, "I think that I'm in love with him…"

And she didn't hesitate, "Oh really?" She said.

"What?! But aren't you shocked?!"

"Why no! I wouldn't be shocked, it's okay darling I have your support!"

I froze, "...Really?"

"Of course! You need my luck and if you need anything or if you need any help, ask me okay?"

I nodded, "Okay but…..isn't this kind of illegal?"

"Not in this family"

Suddenly I notice Kiyo in the corner of a doorway glancing at us.

"Now Kiyoshimo, what would you like to do now?" I asked while feeling a little nervous.

"Well...since that you're doing so much for me, what do you want to do?" He asked.

Oh, how kind...

"Uh...hmmmm..."

Well...all I can think of is...that stuff, you know...kissing...ugh...

"You don't know?"

"You see, I like to do the things that you like"

"Aw really?!"

"Yeah..."

Maybe he would like some air, have a refreshing nap in the backyard or something. It'll be good for him to be outdoors with the trees, grass and plants.

"I know why don't we good outside and sit down in the fresh air?"

"Ooh! That will be nice!"

"Yeah, let's go outside"

"Alright!" He grabs my hand and takes me outside and we decided to lay down onto the grass.

"Ah~ this is nice...the good fresh air, the wind and the nature..." He sighed happily.

"I'm glad that you like this"

"Yeah...it's so nice to be home, with Aunty Mina and you..."

Really? Of course, he's happy to be home with his relatives.

"We have school tomorrow"

"School? Are you coming with me?" He asked.

"Yep, hopefully we will be in the same class"

"How exciting! We can study together and make some friends!"

"Yeah, I got three friends already"

"Who are they?"

"Oh, remember the two girls that we met?"

He nodded.

"They are one of them"

"Girls? Really? What's with you and them?" He asked.

"Let's say that I'm popular and they like me"

"Wow, that must mean that you're really good at your studies"

"Nah, mine are accurate, they only like me because I'm rich and because of my looks"

"Pfffft!"

What the-

"I don't girls, they seem like strange creatures to me"

"Are they really?"

"Yeah, I don't see them every day, even when I was locked away"

"That's what I thought"

"But to be honest, my mind was always thinking about you. Thinking about if you existed...if you were healthy, happy or maybe lonely without me"

"But how were you able to remember me?" I asked.

"How? A memory, I remembered the time when we were born"

"Really? I remembered that too"

"Wow, it's like we have a special connection..."

"Yeah, we are twins after all!"

Twins...you know...we will never be married if we fall in love like that, it's...you know, not allowed, it's a taboo. But... If I just leave my feelings like that, it'll only grow stronger, that's a problem ya know? I sighed sadly, even of Mina doesn't mind it...maybe...I could give it a try, I mean...I had a girlfriend before but I didn't think I'd turn out gay, and a crush on my own brother to top it all off. I mean...I had all these feelings of wanting to love him and hold him right next to me, and keep him safe as I always dreamed of. But these feelings...they were in my mind for so long that It became stronger and turned into love. Strange isn't it? I mean...he's so adorable! He's so sweet that I want to eat him up! Not literally. I mean...it's so good to be by his side again.

"Kito, do you mind?" He asked and then decided to take a nap on top of me where I lay on the ground and warp his arms around me.

"Okay... I don't mind..." I gulped.

"It's alright, I want to be like this...just for a little while..."

Why does this seem so familiar? Ah! We were in this position after we were born, he snuggled on top of me and then soon he was taken away. This feeling...I can feel our bond, the wind whooshed against us as I felt it. And then I felt my heart, since the beginning...I was in love with my own brother... It's just that I didn't notice it. Geez...I'm totally in love and I'm not going to let go...

"I'm finished now, I'll get up" He opens his eyes and gets up but my hands stopped him.

"Huh? What is it?" He then looked at me.

My heart slowly let out all the sadness that it had within the years after I lost him, tears slowly fell from my eyes and then I sobbed.

"Kito...are you alright?" He stroked my hair gently as he is trying to calm me down.

"Kiyo...I...I'm so glad that you're okay...and I'm so glad for you to be with me again..."

"Oh..., so that's what you're crying about. I've already had mine but you're so brave"

Yeah, I suppose I am. I'm taller and I have better looks than him because I had better nutrition than him, he had less food so he tuned out shorter and cite... Of course I am brave, he may not be brave than I am because of his experiences.

"I wish I could be brave like you, but I'm short and fragile. You're handsome and have good looks and grades to hit on the girls, I admire you"

My face turned red after hearing the word "handsome" and then he noticed.

"Are you...blushing?" He asked, confirming that he was seeing me blush for the first time.

"Well yeah! I can say the same about you!"

He knows that I'm handsome and he's cute...

"And what is that?"

I blush a little more.

"Like you said, you're cute but to me..." I took my time to tell him and how to say it.

"Yes?..."

"How come that you're so freaking adorable!?" I spat out.

He covered his mouth and then let out a little tiny laugh. But I swear that I can see a small blush from him. "My gosh, really? Is that what you think?"

"...Yeah"

Then he bursts out laughing, so hard that it confused my brain, it's hard to see why he's laughing. But as he laughed with his mouth so wide open, I can see his sharp white fangs; they look sharp enough to take me, my blood, my neck and my trust. But he is my little brother, he is still him but a vampire, and that part does not change him one bit.

"Hey, if you think I'm cute, how about this?"

Suddenly, cat ears pop out of the sides of his head. I was surprised, so I looked at him for a while, am I imagining things? But then I notice a tail sticking out as well, okay, I'm not dreaming.

"This is my vampire embodiment; I can turn into a cat any time!"

My eyes finally left him. "That's really amazing, when did you notice that you could do this?" I asked.

"Well, one time, I saw the tail and thought that it was someone else's but when I grabbed it...it noticed that It was mine and then noticed the ears. I felt so embarrassed, and it was hard to figure out how to transform into my normal self"

"I figured, so you're a red cat huh? The ears and tail are the same colour as your hair" I have a feel of his ears.

They feel like real cat ears and his human ears are gone, how cool is that? He may have some other vampire abilities. Oh, so that explains how he got used to the new language so quickly, it would take weeks for an average human to learn a new language. And he learns quickly too.

"Do you have any abilities?" I asked.

"Well, this is one. I'm not really sure though, only draculars can turn into a bat and fly, and I am not pretty sure if I have any powers either"

"Well it takes time"

"Yeah, that's what I thought"

I then give him a big hug, he is so cute that I want to snuggle him to death!~

"Kito! Kiyo! Dinner!" Mina called out the door.

"Let's go!" He said after I let him go.

"Okay okay, just don't overstuff yourself this time"

"I won't!"


	4. Chapter 4 - School Days

Chapter 4 - School days

After dinner, my brother and I try our new uniforms on, a new color of the Ouran School, black and blue, they are comfy like the recent ones but I don't mind the change of style.

"You like it?" He asked.

"Yeah! I feel like a businessman!" I puff up my chest and make myself look like a high chief.

"Oh my gosh you're so funny!" He laughed at me.

I chuckled back "Yeah"

I slept with him again tonight and went to school the next day, outside the school looked expensive. "Whoooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaa..." I gasped and my voice was in slow motion and Kito just laughed at me. When we went inside, It still looked expensive! My eyes couldn't take themselves off the details.

"It's big isn't it?" Kito said.

"Are we **that **rich?" I asked, gazing at the roof.

"Yup, the place is like a maze but you'll get used to it"

Girls started chattering as they noticed Kito but when they saw me, their eyes all widened in surprise like they haven't seen another copy of me. Our homeroom teachers welcomed us in once we got to class though, everyone inside wore the same uniform, except for the girls that wore skirts . When I saw the desks, I wanted to sit on one next to my favourite brother.

"You'll you like one next to me?" Kito asked.

"Of course! I'd love to!"

We took some desks up front and got ourselves comfortable, but I was surprised that there was space under the desks when you lift the top up, that way, I can put stuff there.

"Don't think that this is going to be your own desk, for each subject, we have to go to a different classroom"

"Really? Why don't you just bring it with you?" I asked stupidly.

He looked at me like I was stupid, "Are you crazy? You can't bring it with you! You have sport and other things when you don't really need it, what are you going to do? Use it for stretch your legs in the one minute warm up?"

"I'm just kidding!" I chuckled, "That was a really stupid question"

"The worst I've heard..." He sighed.

"I'm just trying to be funny"

"So this is your brother Kiyoshimo? The long lost one?" Our teacher asked Kito as she approached him.

"Yes, he spoke French the first time I met him. He's really adorable isn't he?" He answered.

"Yes he is! Wow, I have never seen anyone cute at this age" She comes over to me and shakes my hand, "Hello Kiyoshimo, I'm your home room teacher, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" I said.

"You must be really good at language, I'm learning French myself"

"Really? Good luck with that, I really like French myself"

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"I love it!"

"Oh my gosh! Is your name Kiyoshimo?!" A girl came over when she noticed me.

"Yes I am"

"Wow... So you're Kito's brother! You're adorable!"

"Thank you" I bowed.

And then more girls came over to greet me, they seemed to be fans of Kito but they also had a lot of interest in me.

"I never thought that Kito would have such a cute brother"

"I was surprised myself too!" Kito said.

"You're so lucky! He's the sweetest thing ever!~"

I starting not to mind the presence of the girls at all! I feel like that they are a part of us.

Then the bell rang. Home room went along smoothly and the first two classes that we had were really good, I made sure that I was on the right track and caught up with the others since I missed a lot of school. But then we had recess break, Kito and I got to have a bit of a snack. We had some teriyaki chicken made by Mina which was delicous and then we decided to take a look around the school so I don't get lost when I need to get around to the classes that Kito isn't involved in, so I have to take responsibility for myself.

"I'm sure that you can get used to this fine. You're a vampire aren't you? You get adapt to things better than I can"

"Yeah, I need to catch up with all the work I missed when I wasn't around"

"You don't really need to worry about that, you're smart enough so you don't really need to start at prep"

"Ha, ha, ha, that's funny. Starting at rope, I'm too big and it'll be so weird"

Then we suddenly heard loud clanging sounds, banging and some commotion nearby.

"Where is that coming from?" Kito wondered.

We saw a sign on a door that said, "Host Club will be re-opened!". And when I looked up, there was a sign that said music room 3. It confused me.

"Is it a music room or a Host Club?" I asked.

"No idea, the one thing to do is to go inside and find out"

"And the school has clubs here?" I asked again.

"Yeah, it's to do activities after school and participate in events and stuff"

"Really?! That sounds amazing, let's go in!" I grab his hand and open the doors.

Inside was three people setting up cutlery, tables, vases, flowers and a big scenery. They all noticed us and their faces became surprised.

"Hello...welcome to the host club, we aren't open yet so you two will have to wait" The blonde student said.

There are two other guys, one with orange hair that looks like a six year old but is clearly wearing school uniform and another guy with black hair. He noticed Kito and smiled, he gasped at him.

"Kito! It's been a while pal!" He said, and came over to give him a hug.

"Ummmm... Do I know you?" Kito asked him.

"It's Morono, the guy that used to be your neighbour next door to your parents house! Don't you remember me buddy?" He gave Kito a big hug that made me pretty jealous.

"A little bit... I apologise but my memories are very hazy"

"Oh really? Oh..." His smile turned into a frown, his presence became very sad and then he let Kito go. He sniffed a but and his eyes look like he's about to cry.

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry"

He turned from him, "Excuse me, I need some time alone" And he left the room.

"I'm sorry, I have never seen Morono so happy or emotional like that. Even so that he left the room, leave him alone for a while" The blonde guy said.

I feel sorry for him too...

"Are you Kito? Kitoshimo Hati?" He came over and gave him a handshake. "It's nice to meet you, this is the Ouran High Host Club, it used to have members but they all graduated so I decided to take place for them"

"That's really nice of you"

"Yeah, we only have three members. And you're the first guests so welcome. And you see...Morono is always pretty straight faced so we never know what he's thinking"

"I see, that must have been a surprise"

"Would you like some cake?" The little boy asked me in a kind voice.

I looked at him for a bit, wondering what age he is and why he is wearing a school uniform, "What year are you in? You look like a six year old". I asked.

"I'm in Year eight!" He said.

Oh, he just short and hasn't had his growth spurt yet. I smiled at him.

"I'd like a piece then" I said.

Taku cuts the cake into tenths and gives one slice to me.

"Thank you. Yum. This is good" I said while eating, even though eating while talking is a bit rude but at least I'm enjoying it,

Taku gives himself a slice and eats it right away.

"All finished!" He cheered.

"That was quick…" Kito and I gasped.

"Taku here loves sweets and cute things" Suyo explains.

That explains it, he has a childish personality.

"So what does Morono like to do?" Kito asked.

Huh? Why does he bother?

"He likes to do the bills around here. Most of the time he likes to study" Suyo answered.

"Who were the first hosts?" I asked, trying to change the subject as my jealousy continues.

"Here is a picture, it was one of the last ones." Suyo took out a picture from his pocket and then showed us, the picture has a group of people who are really happy. There seem to be two twins, a French guy being pushy with the brownish haired boy next to him that is looking a bit annoyed. There is a small guy like Taku having a piggyback and eating cake on top of a straight faced guy. All the girls around them look like fan girls that are watching them and enjoying the company.

"Can you see the blonde boy next to the brown haired one on the right?" He asked us.

"Yeah" Kito nodded.

"They got married a couple of years ago"

We both awed unexpectedly, we didn't care a bit.

"But on their last day, everyone found out that the brown haired boy named Haruhi was actually a girl! No one knew that!" He said in shock.

"I don't know about that…." We both said.

Hold on, he doesn't mind homosexuality?

"So you two are homosexual, right?" Taku asked.

"Yeah, I am, sorry about that, your question before isn't a misunderstanding but... Are you like that too Kiyo? Cause I can tell". He asked me.

Eh?! He is?! I don't know what to say!

My eyes were popping out and he could tell by looking at me. "You didn't know didn't you?"

"Of course not! I had no idea that you were gay!"

"Yeah, it can be hard to accept sometimes..." His eyes started drifting away.

"No! I don't mind it at all! You're my brother, my precious one, gay or straight, you're still you and I love you the way you are"

He brightened up, "Really?"

"Really and truly"

Plus... I have been in love with my brother, like in fairy tales, I was like a princess waiting for my prince. Even though, I try to keep myself calm.

"Well, we are twins"

The Suyo got an idea.

"Why didn't I notice earlier?! Twins! Imagine...twins in our host club!" He said while his imagination carries him away.

"That would raise a lot of money, our host club is short of members" Taku said, "We open every five days until 5pm, you can stay here and have some sweets with me!"

"So what do you think? Do you want to become members?" Suyo tries to convince us.

"Hmm, I was popular in my old school, so why not?" Kito wonders.

"Yeah! I want to join! I want to get to know people and more about Kito!" I agreed.

"Oh gee, you must really love your brother" He smiled at me and I blushed a bit.

"I'll be in too, I don't want to leave my cute brother by himself"

"So from now on, you're the new members of the host club! The twins!" Suyo says.

"All-right, we'll give it a try" Kito said.

"Alight then" I said. But suddenly my heart is pounding all of a sudden because this is a host club and were supposed to do things to make guests happy, I'm going to enjoy the activities together!

"What's wrong?" He asked me, wondering why my face is going a little red.

I freak out. "It's nothing! Really!" I said nervously.

"Okay...". He then just smiled.

After school we went straight to the club, girls welcomed us and they were very happy to have Kito who is one of the handsomest students in school.

"It's the twins! And Kito's little brother is so cute!" They say while squealing.

We sat down on a couch were we felt comfortable and had tea with the girls, but my heart is thumping harder.

"So what is your name?" A girl asked me.

"Kiyoshimo. I picked him up on the weekend with my aunt, he is very special to me" Kito answered.

I blushed at him and he kind of blushed back.

"Aww, the poor thing, don't worry, you have your brother now, he's here to take care of you". Another girl said to me.

How can I be so calm now? I can't be anymore because I'm falling so hard for him, head over heels I think.

"I picked him up from France but he learned his Japanese in no time"

"France?! I always wanted to go there, Paris the beautiful city! ~ " A girl said in excitement.

He's enjoying this, sitting down on a couch, talking to the girls...I look at his eyes, he looks so beautiful, the sun shines on him making his appearing even more appealing...my god, I can't stop looking at him!

"Ummmmmmmm..." He mumbled, can I hold your hand?" He asks out of the blue but he seemed a bit shy.

"Sure..." I said without thinking.

"Sorry about that, since we're in a club. Lets take the next step". He said.

What do you mean…does he like me? Does he really?...

Suyo comes over to check on us.

"Aww, how cute, you two are holding hands" He awed.

Now I just can't take it anymore...

"Kiyoshimo, are you okay? You're very red" One of the girls asked me and then Kito took notice.

"Hey Kiyoshimo! You're red as a tomato! Are you okay?!" Kito asked me worriedly and then he puts his hands on my cheeks

"Uh?" I said nervously.

He puts his hand on my forehead, "You're very hot! You're sweating!" He said.

I notice that he is very close to me and I freaked out.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a minute, let me breathe..." I said in a panicky way and then I start to take deep breaths.

"What's wrong with him? Since it's his first time at a club, let him rest. He's probably overreacting" Suyo said.

The girls clear up a bit and I calm down a little.

"You okay? I'm sorry, I must have put a little too much pressure on you" Kito said, feeling sorry.

"It's okay, I'm going to be fine..." I said while taking a few more short breaths.

Suddenly, a girl appears in a black dress with black straight hair and purple eyes with a dark aura coming out from her. She looks like a girl who can control black magic.

"My name is Kunara, I'm from the black magic club" She introduces herself.

"Black magic club?" Kito wondered, "I'm sorry, we are taking a break at the moment, my brother is a little...uh, unstable"

"Not her again, she's scary…" Taku shivered at the other side of the room.

"I see the future, you two shall not walk along your own path. If you do, it'll be very bad I tell you". She said coldly.

"Don't be ridiculous, prove something that we know". Kito says coldly.

"Kiyo is uneasy because he has a huge crush on you"

"EH?" He said in shock.

I explode, I sweat so badly and my face is completely red again.

"Excuse me for a minute, I need to take my jacket off..." I said in embarrassment.

I try to cool myself down; Kito's face is red too and at the same time he smiled a bit.

"So what's wrong with it Kunara?" He asked.

"What?!" She gasped in surprise.

"What's wrong with being gay?! I'm fine with it, even if we're siblings" He said out of the blue.

He gives me a hug, I'm still embarrassed.

"You're thinking of the impossible, please leave" He said, coldly.

"Do as you wish...I will leave" She gave him a cold glare before she left.

He is still hugging me. The my throat burned and it felt a bit tense, why? And that girl was strange too and was not very nice to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nod and push him away gently.

"Yeah, I'm okay...". I said to him, still embarrassed, he found out that I love him and even worse...I think that he will still reject me. Because it's impossible, I'm his brother.

Then he looked me as my face started to droop.

"Look, you don't need to hide your feelings, cause look at me. I'm red too, if there is anything wrong tell me, okay?" He said nicely as he is trying not to hurt my feelings.

"Yeah... sure"

I feel better now, it's because that he said those words.

"Want some cake? It's cheesecake" Taku asked as he was trying to cheer me up.

I love cheesecake, it's my favourite, I pleased yes and Taku gave me a slice of cake.

"It'll be pretty cute if you hand feed him Kito" A girl said in the distance.

He got a spoon and scooped up some cake. I opened my mouth wide and he hand fed me, the girls awed.

"Yummy... your turn!" I say out loud.

"Me?! Don't be so cheeky!"

"Of course, open wide!" I laughed when I said that. I wanted to be a little funny.

This was so cute, hand feeding each other; we went home afterwards and had some dinner.

"That ramen was so good..." I said in relief.

"Please hand me the dishes" Aunt Mina said.

We gave her the plates and she placed them into our dishwasher.

"If you guys need me, I'll be in the lounge room" She then took off to do some of her own business.

"Sure, I'm going to do some homework, Kiyo, when you're ready you can join me"

"No problem"

He headed upstairs while I smelt something so good. It smelt like something I haven't smelled before, it seemed to refresh me. I became curious; I have to find out what it is.

It led to the freezer and I opened it, there were a lot of meat and seafood in there. I put my hand in the freezer until it reaches the end, on the right side I felt a bottle, I wonder...what is it doing in there? I pulled it out. My goodness...

I look at the bottle, the stuff in there looks so yummy...my throat parches; the smell is so good that I open my mouth and feel my long sharp teeth. Then I start feeling sick just looking at the colour of what's inside it, then I stopped. I put the vile back into its place and close the freezer door. What happened to me? I acted without thinking, like something was controlling me...and I can still smell the bottle inside the freezer.

Kitoshimo called me and I head straight to our bedroom and do my homework, he had to help me with a bit of it, mostly they were questions that I didn't understand. We did it together though; we're in the same class. During my homework, my neck was burning in pain, and I held it down.

"All finished, let get ready for bed" He said and sighed, finally homework was all done.

We got changed in different rooms and went to bed, I was in the same as his as usual but it felt more awkward.

"Good night" He said.

"Good night"

We stared at each other for a while and then he decided to give me a big kiss on the forehead, it was more like smoooooooooch. I blushed a little along with him but my heart jumped too.

"Uhhhhhh... I love you too" I said.

"Huh?! Don't say that it's embarrassing!" He went red.

Without making annoying worse, I smiled at him and then he decided to smile back.

"Goodnight my dear brother"


	5. Chapter 5 - A fear turns into a reality

Chapter 5 - A fear turns into a reality

I woke up in the middle of the night because of the feeling of someone breathing on me, as if a monster is right on top of me. And when I opened my eyes, there was this big shock. My heart nearly pumped out of my chest and I saw what I didn't want to see, it was Kiyo with his fangs ready to get me, his eyes gleaming read at me and he is right on top looking like a total beast, a monster.

His mouth opened up and and started heading straight for my neck, quickly I got a hold of him and tried to push him off but he's so strong. Fear came to me and I let out a whimper, wondering if Kiyo would ever be himself again. Tears poured out and he pushed in more strength, my arms tries to push him off more but he became too strong. My after a minute, my arms gave out and fangs pierced my neck, I cried out as the pain hit me, I moved around a little to try and escape but I didn't want him to rip off my neck so I stayed still and I was shaking in fear. He sucked my neck and gulped blood, the sound repeated in my head and my heart was thumping loudly, now I was scared. Very scared. Why would he do this to me? To frighten me down to the bone? When he finally let go, he looked at me and then the redness in his eyes faded back to his green opal eyes. He woke up back to his original senses and he gasped in shock, a very bad shock. He covered his mouth and realised what he had done and then he started sobbing in shock. Tears ran down his face like it was raining inside. "I'm...I'M SO SORRY!" He turned away from me to sit on the other side of the bed, 'I'm the worst brother ever...you don't deserve someone like me..."

I came over and put my arms around him, I take his hand off his mouth and get a tissue to wipe the blood off. He somehow became confused a bit but was still crying, once I was done, I threw the tissue away, not even bothering to put it in the bin.

"It's okay..." I shushed him gently, "Everything is going to be alright..." I rocked him backwards and forwards gently to calm him down but he continued to cry.

"It's not your fault...it's the vampire inside you, you just can't control it"

"Yeah..." He finally spoke, "But that was terrible, what I did to you I mean. That is the worst I can do to make you unhappy"

"I understand, but it still isn't your fault"

He turned around to face me properly and looked at my neck.

"It looks painful..." He sorrowfully frowned at it and then he started licking and nibbling my neck to say that he's sorry,

"It was painful but it's okay now and besides, you needed the blood, it is for you to survive"

"Yes I know, but I never wanted to aim for anyone. Besides, it's better not to have any thirst, I don't want this"

"I know how, I have something in the freezer for you"

"Oh, is it that bottle?"

"What did you do? Did you do something to it?" I asked.

"No, nothing, I only just looked at it and then put it back"

"Okay, why don't you go and have a nice warm bath and I'll go and get it for you"

"...Okay"

I go to the kitchen and get the bottle out of the freezer, the blood inside was frozen so I decided to warm it up a bit in the microwave and came back. I came inside our bathroom and saw Kiyo trying to figure out how the bath works and the worst thing is that I'm seeing him stark naked.

He noticed me and tried his best not to blush.

"Uhhhhhh...!" I said, trying my best not to react. "Do you know how to get the bath ready?" I asked.

He tries not to turn around, "No, can you please teach me?" He asked.

"S-sure!"

I went over and turned on the hot tap first, "You turn on this one first and when it is hot enough, you turn on the cold"

"Ah, okay. Thank you..." He tries to calm himself down even though he stuttered a little bit,

Calm down me! Were both men so it's fine! Don't be such an idiot! At least I'm glad that I put in so much water so it's up high and not shallow.

He went in and the water calmed him down with a big refreshing sigh. "It's so gooooood and warm!" He said happily as he sat down in the water.

His happiness brightened me up nicely; "I'm glad" I smiled at him.

I go and get a bandage out of one of the bathroom drawers and put it on my wonded neck.

"Ah, does it still hurt?" He asked.

"Just a little bit, it'll heal in no time so don't worry"

"That's good. I'd rather see a smile on your face rather than seeing you scared, frightened or sad. It makes me unhappy"

I see, it's like when I'm sad, he's sad, when I'm happy, he's happy. It's like a connection between twins.

"I feel the same way"

He giggled a bit.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just thinking, and the thought made me giggle"

"What thought?"

"I'd rather not ask you, you'll only get embarrassed"

"What? Tell me, you're starting to sound cheeky and I think I'm going to start giggling"

"It's so warm in here that I'd like you to join in, the tub should be big enough for us both" He giggled a little.

"EH?! You want me to join you?!" I asked in surprise.

He snorted and laughed a bit, "I knew it~"

"Oh you little brat!" I laughed a little, "All right, I'll show ya!" I started stripping and Kiyo was just laughing at me, "We never got a chance to bathe together anyway. If you weren't kidnapped in the first place, we would have gotten a chance as kids"

Once I finished taking all my clothes off, I jumped in and he laughed as the water splashed him.

"My god, you were like an elephant falling in!"

Then I started tickling him, we were in such a playful mood that our hearts were hurting happily. He was so sensitive with me ticking him and he was just bursting out with laughter until Mina came in wondering what was going on and we both froze.

She started blushing as she saw us and both of our faces went red.

"That was quick" She said.

"It's not what you think! We're just bathing together just like two young siblings do, we missed our chance as kids that's all..."

"Ah I see! Isn't that nice?"

We both smiled at her but then her face went angry.

"And you're waking the neighbours so keep it down"

We both nodded.

"And you two have a new member of the family"

A red cat appeared with a bushy tail, we looked at him for a bit and he's red just like the colour of our hair.

"Welcome our new kitty, his name is Toshi so please make him feel welcome"

Guest? New cat? You mean he came all the way here himself just to be our cat? That's odd but that can't be true and what is with the gold gem on his head?

"Hello Toshi, welcome to the family"

"What is that? A cat?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes, it's a pet that people have"

Toshi brightened up and smiled at Kiyo like he was so glad to see him.

"Hello Kito and especially you Kiyo! I have known you since you were babies and I'm happy to be a part of your family!" He said, literally!

We were surprised about the fact that he can talk.

"You've seen us before?" I asked.

"Yes, the first time I've seen you was Kito alone in his crib. Crying, it was really sad to hear that your brother was kidnapped but now that he's back, I've reunited with the family"

I see, our sudden separation must have broken the family apart and him so he's back.

"It's nice to have you Toshi. But what is with the gem and your ability to talk?" I asked.

"Ah, I learned how to talk and the gem...uh..."

We listened.

"It's a secret" He said.

Suspicious but it could be one of his stories, and I remember him anyway, he came along with another cat. It must have been his father or something.

"I hope that all of you get along! I'll see you in the morning!" She waved as she left.

"I'm so happy to see you two back together again!" He came over and decided to sit on my shoulder, and then he started licking my face excitedly.

"Awww! Aren't you affectionate!" I laughed.

"You two are one of my favourite people in the world~" He then snuggled up to me but tried not to fall in the water, "So, have you two kissed yet?"

"HUH?! NO!" We said.

"Oh... Sorry, maybe that was a little early to ask"

"That was early!"

Kiyo smirked at me.

"But I noticed that you two do know"

We both looked away from each other and blushed.

He is right, we do both know that we like each other in that sense...its funny right? You notice things and now they are confirmed.

"Did Mina say something to you?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, it's surprising that you _both _went over to her for help"

Both of us exploded.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" We screamed and then we both covered our mouths, remembering what Mina said.

_He_, also asked Mina for help?!

"You're kidding!" We both said at the same time.

"Nope!"

Our mouths dropped a bit.

"You two are so cute" Toshi said.

That cheeky mouth of his...

We were in a bit of an unstable mood once we went to bed, but this time we didn't face each other, each of us took one side of the bed.

"Wow, you two already sleep together? Now _that's _fast!" Toshi said.

"Shut up" We groaned.

The next morning, I forgot about last night and found Kiyo hugging me from behind.

"How cute~" I said.

Then I heard Toshi yawn at the end of the bed, he got up and rubbed his eyes and then caught me sneaking a kiss on Kiyo's forehead.

"Ah!...a..." Then I realised that he started crying!

Tears were happily going down his cheeks as he cried.

"And I thought that I wouldn't see this day!..." He kept on crying happily.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

He sniffles and wiped his tears, "Yup...I'm okay..." He then sniffled a little more, "You do love Kiyo don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do. Even when we have awkward times" I brush Kiyo's hair as he sleeps.

"So he doesn't hate you?"'

I was surprised of his words.

"Of course not! There is no reason for him to hate me!"

He smiled, "That's great, that's really really great"

Why ask such a thing, Kiyo would never hate me and I would never hate him.

Not ever...


	6. Chapter 6 - The Unbearable

Knowing that we had school, we got ready. Toshi decided to stay home to take care of Mina, of course, pets aren't allowed at school. School was good as usual and teachers were impressed with Kiyo's results in class and how he was able to handle things nicely. I was right, he can just relax and do school work without worrying about catching up with others.

At snack time we got ourselves a good meal and sat down at a table and started eating with all the girls around us and then Suyo decided to join us.

"Hello, how are you two going?" He asked.

"We're good, thanks for asking" We both said.

He was surprised, "You two talk at the same time like the original twins of the host club" He chuckled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, Hikaru and Kaoru, the Hitachiin brothers, they're coming for a visit today" He said while playing with his hair just to make himself look good.

"That's interesting"

"The first king was Tamaki Suoh, the smart one was Kouya, and the cute one was Honey sempai. There was the strong one who was Takashi and then there was Haruhi the commoner"

I have a funny feeling that our club resembles the last club members...

"Hey Suyo! I got a brown teddy bear from my grandma!" Taku called out to Suyo as he came up to us.

Suyo kneeled down to see the teddy bear.

"It's so cute!" He awes.

"You think so?" Taku asked.

"Yeah, the bow on him really suits the little guy" I said.

Looking at his teddy hear, someone came over looking for a seat.

"Excuse me, can I sit next to you guys?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, sure" Suyo said.

"My name is Kikashi, I'm in the same class as you" He said.

He seems nice, he has silver hair and hazel eyes. He seems male but he seems a bit girlish.

"Nice to meet you, I'm in the host club" I said.

"Really? I was thinking about joining the host club but I'm not really sure" He wondered.

"You look like the guy for it, you can join. Besides, I'm gay" I said without thinking. But my heart went hard as Kiyo gasped next to me.

"Really? I'm lesbian" He said in a bit of shock then we became a tad confused.

"I don't get it" Suyo said.

"I was born a girl" He explained.

"Oh..." We all said in sync. That explains his girlish bit of aura.

"I don't mind about that, it feels perfectly normal" Suyo smiled at him and the Kikashi smiled back with a bit of relief "Hey Morono!" He called him over since that Morono was at the register and just got his meal and then he came over. But when he noticed me, he took a big deep gulp that was loud enough for everyone to hear but he tried to take me off his mind.

"Yes?" He asked, trying to keep himself calm as possible.

"Do we have room for a lesbian member?" Suyo asked.

He lit up a bit and didn't mind.

"Sure"

"You're in"

"Thank you very much! I'm pleased I sat next to you guys, it's like fate" Kikashi chuckled a bit.

"You're right, want some cake?" Taku asked.

"It's a welcoming to the club" I explained.

"Thank you, I appreciate it" Kikashi takes the plate of cake from Taku.

And then we all continued to finish our meal. Most importantly, I want to apologise to Morono for yesterday, he must be sulking over it still.

"Ah that was good!" Kiyo stacks his plates and then leaves them since that the maids pick them up, "I'm going to the library to study my English, au revoir!" He then picked up his books and walked off but waved as he took his leave.

"What did he say?" Kikashi asked me.

"Good-bye. He can speak French"

"What a lucky fellow"

I don't think so Kikashi...but I didn't want to leave him alone so I decided to take my leave and go after him.

"I'm going with him" I get off my chair.

"To help him with his English?" Kikashi snorted and laughed.

"Yes, I care for him and I don't want to leave him alone. He was a slave all his life so I want to keep him company with all I can"

Morono stiffened.

"Go along then, I'll be at the club tonight"

"Bye" I waved to the club and took my leave.

As I walked to the nearby library, I heard footsteps follow me and they got closer. I was suspecting those footsteps to be Morono's and when I turned around, it was him. He was puffing a little bit but I waited for him to catch his breath.

"Kito...I'm sorry that you couldn't remember me, I understand"

Huh?

"Understand what?"

He smiled at me, "Your mind was always wondering about your brother that you never spent time with me. You never wanted to play with anyone even if I tried to help you"

My eyes widened and I took a small step towards him without knowing.

"I didn't realise that I actually pushed anyone away because of my feelings"

"It's okay buddy, you were still my closest friend" He came over and gave me a hug. The hug felt familiar, as if I have felt this hug before and I remembered his face...from back then when I was a child.

"I'm so sorry buddy..." I hug him back.

He flinched a bit, "You remembered?"

I nodded back, "Yeah..."

He sighed happily, "I'm so glad!" His hug became tight and squeezy.

"Whoa! Tight, do you do this all the time?"

"It's so rare for me to do this, but I only do it to you"

"Really? Did we do this at times?" I asked and grunted as he hugged me tighter.

"You always struggled, but I always enjoyed it" He chuckled.

"I can feel and see that..." I grunted once again.

He's strong...but then he finally let go and I took a deep breath for my body to relax.

"You've gotten stronger and taller now. And you've gotten pretty mature and..." He put his hand on my chest. "Handsome"

I blushed.

"Aw...you still blush"

I try to shake off my blush, "I can't even remember if I have ever blushed in the past..."

"You do when you end up in embarrassing situations"

I look at him in curiosity, "...Like what?"

"Pfft! Don't let me tell you"

"It's okay, go ahead"

He smirked at me, "Like things like at times when you weren't fully potty trained yet and you would wet your pants..."

"...Really?" I blushed again.

"Yeah. And I told you that you wouldn't want to hear it"

"Well...I don't mind"

Then his fingers traced along to my neck where my bandaid is, "How did you get hurt?" He frowned.

"Ah, I scratched myself on a branch. It was clumsy of me" I tried to pull of a shirt laugh.

"Really? The bandage is a bit big so it looks painful to me. But you'll be okay"

"Yeah. I need to go to Kiyo's side now", I take my leave, "I'll see you at the club! We'll have fun till then!" I waved as a ran.

"Bye!" He waved back.

Then I stopped, "And one more thing"

"Yes?"

"Smile okay? That straight face is a bit plain"

He laughed back at me, and I left.

At the library, I found him at a table in complete study mode.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"No thanks, I am a fast learner, like you" He smiled, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to stay by your side" I tried to put things into words.

"Aw, you're so sweet"

I smiled back at him, "I'm going to read while you do your studying"

I looked around the library and glanced along the stacks of books, catching their names and then something caught my eye, I took out a book about vampires and start reading.

Kiyoshimo's POV

I continued on my English and grammar study as Kito reads a book, his eyes seemed full of interest and curiosity, more like he wants to learn more about me. This makes my heart pump happily, he is so nice...

"Kiyo! Hear what I just read, did you know that a vampire can consume their thirst by drinking the blood of their lover?" He called out to me.

Whaaaaat? I started coughing in a bit of surprise. And then he came over looking a bit worried.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." I started to calm down, "I didn't know that"

"I see"

"Ssssssh!" The library lady said, that kind of scared us.

"Sorry..." Kito whispered to her.

But he kept on reading while I kept on studying.

At lunchtime we went to the club area, Kito and Morono were happy to see each other again and gave each other a hug. I'm glad to see that he has a good friend too, but the girls sound it surprising too see Morono with a big huge smile. We had some snacks, which were very expensive and sweet stuff, but then there was commoners instant coffee which made me wonder why they had that. But soon the Hitachiin brothers arrived as they walked into the club through the entrance, when they did, everyone fell silent. They looked identical but different coloured hair, the girls screamed and welcomed the two.

"Hello Hitachiin brothers, we would like to say that the host club has opened once again with new hosts! We welcome you in and meet them and all the guests that are pleased too see you!" Suyo announced.

"It's so good to be back everyone!" Karou said with a smile on his face.

"The boss will be happy about this, even though we already know" Hikaru said.

Then a blonde guy came barging in, "Hikaru! Karou! It's been a while!" He cheered.

"Boss!"

They all had a group hug and the girls joined in.

"It's so good to have the host club up and running again! Thank you so much!" He bowed to Suyo.

"It's an honour!"

Then a small boy came in holding a stuffed rabbit in hiss hands, he was so happy too.

"Everyone! Hello!" Honey said, cheerfully.

"Honey sempai!" Everyone gave him a hug.

Then a girl with brown hair came in with a very annoyed expression.

"Tamaki are you sure about this?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes I am my dear wife Haruhi, this is the new club that reopened for us!" Tamaki said.

"Yes, Suyo gave us permission for us to visit" Kouya said behind Tamaki that gave him a big yelp. But the. Tamaki recognised him when he turned around and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for letting us in" They said and bowed.

"No problem! It was a huge honour to get the club up and running again!" Suyo smiled.

The girls were happy too.

"Guys...it's been so long..." Tamaki sniffed and almost started crying.

"Here we go again" Hikaru said.

"Just like the old days huh"

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Suyo the second king of the host club" Suyo introduced him self and bowed.

"I met you last year, thank you for what you have done for us!" Tamaki bowed back.

"No, it was nothing" Suyo chuckled.

"They're kinda different to us" Haruhi realized and put up a smile.

"Everyone is different Haruhi"

I went back to Kito so we can get ready to introduce ourselves as twins. I enclosed my hand in his and we were holding hands, he smiled at me but Morono next to him looked a bit concerned and looked like he didn't like me. I gave him a smile but he just simply looked away. What's with him?

"I'd like you to meet Taku, the cute type" Suyo introduced.

Taku and Honey met each other for the first time and they were surprised to see each other for the first time, Taku was almost the same height as Honey and they both held a stuffed toy but their appearances were different.

"Hello! You're small like me" Honey said, and then he took notice of Taku's bear, "I like your bear, it's cute!"

"I just have growing problems" Taku said, "But I like your bunny, and I also think that my bear is cute too".

"Want some cake?" Honey asked him.

"I love cake! Well, not too much. I don't want to cause any cavity"

"I know what you mean. I eat three whole cakes every night" Honey smiled proudly.

"That many?!" Taku gasped.

"But I still brush my teeth"

"This is Morono the Smart type" Suyo introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Kouya approached Morono and they shook hands. Kouya had a very straight face like Morono's but Morono today was smiling.

"You too"

"We have a new host that is coming tonight, his name is Kikashi, born a girl and he's lesbian" Suyo announced to everyone.

"We'll wait for him then!" Tamaki said excitedly.

"Before that, we have twins, Kitoshimo and Kiyoshimo" Suyo introduced.

The Hitachiin brothers were suprised to hear that and they took a glance at us.

"Hello, nice to meet you" Kito and I said and bowed together.

Hikaru and Karou approached us quietly and then Karou noticed us holding hands.

"Hikaru! They're holding hands! Isn't that cute?"

I blushed. ...A kitten? Are you serious?

"Isn't your little one gorgeous? He looks like a kitten!" He said.

"Y-yeah..." Kito stuttered, "I just had him for a few days now. He was kidnapped after we were born"

"Aw, the poor guy. Are you alright?" They asked me.

"Yeah, I'm safe with my brother now. He is very kind to me"

"Isn't that nice? Take care of him as well"

"I will!"

"You know...we used to play 'which one is Hikaru game', that was a long time ago".

"That's interesting, so the girls had to try and guess which one is which? That must have been easy"

"No, it want easy at all, back then, we had the same hair colour. I bleached mine years ago"

"Ah, that must have took everyone forever to guess" Kito said.

"Yep, but Haruhi was the only one that was able to tell us apart. It was really surprising"

"Really?"

I took a look at Haruhi, the girl looks a bit annoyed because of the behaviours that the crazy club members have but she is having a good time.

"But I think that you two will be easily told apart. The differences between us were our identities, not our appearance"

He's right, it is our identities, every one of us is different. Even Taku and Honey are like the same, or even Kouya and Morono, Tamaki and Suyo. Even Hikaru, Karou, Kito and I. We are all different.

But...even if we're different, does Kito actually love me? Would have he'd preferred to have an average brother instead of a kidnapped one? A brother without developed feelings of loving him in that sense? Would he prefer a normal life? These thoughts pained me. We're different, homosexuals and brothers in love, it isn't normal at all and it isn't allowed...

"It was really nice to meet you and your adorable brother"

"Me too" Kito said.

"Take care of him okay? Protect him, he's going to need all the love he can get"

Yeah...but is this really necessary?

"Tamaki, is that Haruhi next to you?" Suyo asked.

"Yes it is, she is my wife!"

"Hello everyone, it's been a very long time since we last visited at the club" She smiled to everyone and then that smile turned into a glare, "Tamaki, what is with the 'it' in your sentence just then?"

"Kiyo and Kito, let's sit down together and talk" Hikaru and Karou said, inviting us.

"Yeah, sure!" I said.

We all sit down on the usual large comfy couch that Kito and I sit next to everyone else, it also makes Kito look a lot more handsome. Like an elite student.

"So why did you join the host club?" Hikaru asked.

"I wanted to know my brother better and get to know new people. This is the best place to be with everyone"

"Same for me, I wanted to know my brother better too, plus you can also have many friends in the club"

"Yes, and we did!"

"So..." I gulped, "Are you two gay or you just do your job?" I asked.

"We do our jobs very seriously, we are just a pair of loving brothers"

I knew it...

"What about you?" He asked.

EH? Why is he asking us that?

"We're gay and we're fine with it" Kito said out of the blue.

Kito!...

Kitoshimo held my hand with confidence. I see...maybe it's just a misunderstanding of mine, we are both in love and we both know that it cannot be possible. I gently squeezed his hand, I can feel his heartbeat pounding and my heart skipped a beat.

"I'm surprised, I've never seen a bunch of twins like you two"

We really know that we love each other...

I looked away for a bit to hide my increasing red blush, he noticed but he gave me a soft and gentle hug.

"Are you alright? Are you getting red again?" He asked.

"Yeah...it's just"

"It's alright, don't panic of anything, just stay calm"

My heart...it's feels like it's going to explode...

Tears escaped from my eyes, I couldn't take it anymore. Kito's eyes widened at me and in a split second, he became worried.

"Kiyo! Are you alright?!"

"Wow, he's sensitive. Are you okay buddy?" Hikaru gasped.

I clung onto him like an innocent child, he smiled at me but then he took off his blazer and put it around me to keep me close. I feel like a baby in a robe, being held by a mother but this is my precious brother that I'm being held by...

"Your brother is quite fragile isn't he?" Karou said.

"Yeah he is. He is also adorable at times" And then he wiped my tears away gently with his warm and soft fingers, "Please tell me, what's wrong?" He asked.

Should I tell him?...I can't, it'll be embarrassing to confess in front of him in such a public place...I turned my head away from him.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, you can tell me when you feel comfortable to"

...Ah...he's so nice~ I decided wipe my own tears and calm myself down.

"You don't need to force yourself either"

"It's okay, I thank you for your kindness" I finally said.

He smiled at me again as I take off his blazer and give it back to him.

"Thanks again"

"Do you feel okay now?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I nodded a bit weakly. But then he still look a bit concerned, he gulped a bit and then he nodded with confidence. He spoke.

"Kiyo...I-"

The the bell interrupted, knowing what he might have said, I blushed.

"W-we have to go! I'll see you afterwards everyone!" I ran out of the club area and left everyone silent.

Did...did he almost confess to me? That's...possible...but there's no way! He's just treating me as his precious brother and taking care of me, even if I'm gay and he is... I go through the hallways on the way to my locker in the fastest speed that I can run. The thought of him rejecting me if I ever tell him...breaks and stings my heart.

"Hello everyone, I'm the new host" Kikashi announced after our classes.

"I've heard of you Kikashi, you see that the other hosts that are visiting today are the original hosts" Tamaki shakes his hand.

"Really? I'm glad to meet you"

"I'm the first king Tamaki, this is Haruhi my wife, Hikaru and Kaoru, Honey, Kouya and Takashi" Tamaki introduced so Kikashi can catch up with things.

"Nice to meet you all, especially the ladies. But I'm sorry that I'm late"

"That's alright, the guests don't mind at all, they care about you"

"My, he's handsome" A girl said in the distance.

"He's the new host, how nice" Another girl said.

"Sadly, our club manager couldn't come, she is in France and she's attending at a host club over there" Tamaki apologised as he bowed to everyone.

"That's okay" Suyo said.

"Kikashi seems like he's going to have fun with the ladies" Kito smiled at him from afar. Then he noticed me looking at him and gave me a worried face.

"Hello Kikashi" Haruhi approached Kikashi.

"Hello Haruhi" He said.

"It's nice to meet you, I never thought that I'd meet someone who has a different appearance like me"

"Oh really? Soo are you a girl or a boy?" He asked.

"I'm a girl, years ago I cut my hair and everyone mistaken me for a boy, only the host club knew my identity"

"Oh. I thought that you were a boy. Sorry for my confusing. You see, I was born a girl and decided to become a boy, you receive special tablets from the doctor for that kind of thing. So I'm lesbian"

"I get it now"

"It's nice to meet you Haruhi" He gets out his hand and Haruhi looks at it for a second.

"Me too" She shakes his hand.

"Kiyo!" Kito came over all of a sudden and I jumped a bit.

"W-w-what do you want?!" I asked in surprise.

"Sorry, about before..."

"Uh...you don't really need to apologise" I waved my hands in front of him.

"Yeah...but I was really worried about you when you ran from me. I figured that it was something serious"

Something serious?...You can say that but I'm not ready to tell you Kito...the thought hurts too...but I'll tell you this.

I gently place a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for last night, l really appreciate it but I'm also worried about you as well"

He blushes, "Are you really?..."

I nodded, "And I'm really not ready to tell my own problem either"

"I see...okay..."

We remained silent from now on and kept a distance between each other, it feels lonely but sad at the same time. My heart drooped like I just had broken a friendship but it feel a lot stronger. We were silent as we walked back home and at dinner, Toshi looked quite worried and sad while Mina couldn't figure out what was going on. Toshi was also shocked when we decided to sleep in a separate bed, the whole thing was painful and I also cried during the night as I clutched onto my heart. This pain...the sadness...the separation...the fear...I don't know how this is going to end...


	7. Chapter 7 - The End?

I woke up in the morning with a really tight chest, it surprised me as I got up, so much that I was almost unable to get up. It must be my heart sulking on what happened yesterday... Kiyo ran away from me after I tried to tell him my feelings...I wonder if he really thinks that this isn't acceptable...he must feel afraid and scared...

I'm the worst brother in the world...

I got up from bed and went over to Kiyo who is still sleeping.

"Kiyo, it's morning" I said casually.

I finally spoke to him. But he isn't waking up.

"Kiyo, there is school today and there is also a parent teacher conference, we have to get ready"

But he didn't move, he only whimpered sadly. I got curious about what is going on with him so I went to the other side of the bed to see his face. Shock stabbed me, he has tears all over his face, his nose is also running as well. I didn't hear any crying last night...but that is the worst state that I have ever seen him in.

I wanted to get a tissue, wipe his eyes and calm him down but...I can't really do that can I? When we are in this situation...I gulped and held back my own tears.

"Kiyo...wake up" I give him a shake and he woke up slowly.

When he eyes opened up completely, he jumped once he saw me.

"It's okay, it's just me" I said.

He got up and started wiping his tears and went to the bathroom to wash his face.

"...Do you need a hug?" I asked slowly.

He was surprised to hear me talking to him but then he shook his head sadly.

"No thank you"

That's the first time that he refused to let me calm him down... But he seems that he is sad...

Once Mina, Kiyo and I arrived at school, the sad tension was still around us.

"Kito...Kiyo...whatever is going on, I need to you to smile for the conference" Mina said, worried about us.

"I'm sorry...I can't smile. I'll go with you if Kiyo comes but we'll just watch"

We turned to Kiyo, "Kiyo?"

"Okay...I'll go"

"Alright"

On the way, the girls that are usually guests in our club noticed our sad aura pouring out and their happy faces turned into frowns as they saw us and even worse, they created a commotion.

"My! There seems to be a lot of girls that are worried about you two! You have to fix this" Mina said.

"We're involved with the host club" I explained, "These girls won't make that big a fuss. They will only support us with what they have"

"I see, Morono contacted me about the club before and I accepted for you to be involved. I'll have to tell him about this matter if this is to continue. It's not helping"

Suddenly, Kiyo got mad, "You're not helping!" He said, "Don't butt into our problem, we can solve it ourselves, if you have something wrong with it, keep it to yourself!" He shouted.

Our eyes widened and then he sighed, "I'm sorry, that's not like me..."

"It's alright darling, you two just need some space. So I'll leave you two at it okay?"

We both nodded.

We went to our classroom and the parent teacher conference started, Kiyo and I sat down hard with a thump on the couch.

I simply ignored and did not listen to what Mina and our home room teacher started talking about, I was too focused on the problem. One, I have no idea what Kiyo is really feeling, two, does he hate me now? Three, I'm in love with him! How am I supposed to solve that? I looked at him and saw the space between us on the couch we are on, it's terrifying isn't it? At this rate, the space will become bigger... Right now, he would be sitting on my lap but he isn't.

But hold on, I forgot the blood bottle in the bathroom! How could I forget?! That's so stupid of me, that bottle is very important, not to mention that I still worry about his health!

"Kiyo!" I whispered, trying not to make any noise.

He turned his head to me and gave me a stern face, "WHAT?" He asked.

I never seen a face like that from him before...it kind of gives me the creeps.

"We forgot the bottle of blood" I whispered.

"Huh?"

"The bottle, it was important to give it to you and we forgot!"

He gasped, "Oh! We did! Where is it?"

"In the bathroom!"

"Oh geez! At this rate, I'm going to go crook if I smell something..."

This is bad...the science room is right next door and there's a class in there...at this rate, if they're going to deal with blood, he'll smell it for sure!

"Kiyo, let's go outside where it's safe, it's not good for you to be here"

He became a bit puzzled, "Eh? Oh, okay..."

"Mina, we're going outside!" I said.

"Okay..." She said, a bit surprised. And we went out.

"The science room is right nearby, try not to smell anything" I said, holding his hand.

"Alright..."

We went past the science room and take a peek through the window, they are doing an experiment and...there are needles! Ah, I need to get him out of here...

But when I turned around, he was struggling with his intoxicated throat.

"Kiyo!" He wheezed, "My throat hurts..." He said, "Help me..."

I take him to the infirmary immediately and unfortunately, there was no doctor inside, I take him in and lock the door.

"Ki...to..."

I turned around and saw him with his red eyes, his fangs were showing and I realised that Kiyo isn't Kiyo, it's a vampire, a monster. That's right, it isn't his fault. And if I am to get rid of his vampire state, I have to give him my blood, and he'll calm.

"Kiyo, don't worry, I'm right here"

The vampire snarled at me, "Give...me...blood!"

"It's okay" I started undoing my collar buttons and give him an opening to my neck, "You need it don't you? You're struggling and you need it to survive, so take it. I don't know if you can really hear me so I'll tell you this"

I gave myself a big deep breath, "I love you so much that I'll even die for you. I want you to live"

That's right, I don't want him to suffer.

With incredible speed, he went straight for my neck and bit in hard like an animal, like what a monster would do and he started feeding.

I'm scared...but I cannot let the vampire inside him take over. He'll die... His fangs sunk in deeply, it was a lot stronger than the last bite, I gasped at each suck of blood that he took and he kept on going...

"Kiyo...let go" I said.

But he kept on sucking, my energy started to drain out of my body. I figured that the vampire him must be so mad at me...

"Kiyo! Let go!" I ordered.

But he kept going...my head started to get dizzy, a headache built up and I started to feel so weak...

"KIYO! LET GO!" I screamed with the last of my energy and I fainted.

Maybe I blacked out, maybe I died... He could have sucked all of my blood just now, I'm sad to die but I'm happy as long as Kiyo is safe and healthy. All he needs to do is to drink the blood out of the bottle and he'll be just fine for the rest of his life, but he won't have me...

And I didn't get to tell him that I love him, and now he'll never know...


	8. Chapter 8 - Alive

I woke up in a hospital, when I opened my eyes I felt weak as a newborn puppy. There were machinery attached to me and a lot of the usual hospital stuff and blood slowly pumping into me, I feel like that I have been sleeping for ages... Then I noticed a calendar next to me, and I realised that I was asleep for almost half a month. I was surprised, other than that, I was surprised to be alive. I almost can't believe it. Then a familiar someone was next to me, I noticed that there was Kiyo sleeping soundly but with tears falling from his eyes. I can hardly move but I can move my head a bit, there are stuff on my arms and hoses stuck into my nose for me to breathe, it seriously feels like it needs to be scratched. I looked at the clock and it's 2:39 PM in the afternoon, Kiyo is just taking a nap with me in my bed and I can't see a spare bed anywhere...he must have been sleeping with me, hoping that I would wake up.

But then I try to give him a budge.

"Kiyo"

My voice feels hoarse and it's kind of hard to speak but I didn't give up, I gave him another budge.

"Kiyo" I repeated, my throat hurts when I speak so I gulped to make it feel better, to let my saliva calm it down a bit.

But he still didn't wake up, I try to use my legs a give him a little kick but it's no use, I can't move them at all! Literally, I decided to try and roll myself around a bit to go over to him and try not to wreck the stuff on me and I decided to lick his face with all I got.

"Kito! That tickles!" He giggled in his sleep.

I sighed, this is hopeless...

Then he jolted, "Kito?" He said, then he realised, "Kito!" He woke up immediately and saw my face.

He smiled his happiest at me and then gave me a big huge hug that kinda hurts.

"Kito! You're awake! I'm so happy!"

"Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow! Stop it! That hurts"

He let go, "I'm sorry! Are you still unstable?"

"A little bit..."

"I'm sorry, I did such a terrible thing to you again...and I drunk the bottle so I'm fine, nothing has happened since then, it's been almost half a month that you have been asleep and I was terribly worried"

"Yeah, I figured that you must have been hoping and praying all this time for me to wake up"

"I did, I did it daily everyday and you almost died because of me..."

He started to cry and feel terrible for me, I wanted to wipe those tears off but I couldn't move.

"Kito, I don't know what to do after this, the tension that was between us weeks ago was terribly saddening for us and for everyone else around us. I've gone through a lot now but it probably feels like it was yesterday to you..."

Oh no, I feel like the tension is back again, but I don't want this tension to break us apart. It will only go worse.

"I'll tell you"

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you what I feel"

He gasped, "You don't need to tell me now, your condition is more important!"

"Huh?"

"You can't move at all right?"

"No I can't...How can I get up? A wheelchair or something?"

"That's not for starters though" He takes the bed sheets off and starts to lift up my left leg slowly.

It feels a bit tiring to lift but he is energising it, it can't get up because I haven't been using my legs, neither my body...

"Does that help a bit? I have been studying this kind of stuff to get you up and running!"

"Really? Where did you get the study?"

"I didn't get it, Mina did. I stayed here with you the whole entire time"

"Really?! Didn't you have any toilet breaks?"

"Of course I did"

Then I noticed that there is no one around, we are just in one single room with windows.

"I peed in bottles of course"

"You're serious?!"

He smiled at me, "I wanted to stay by your side with you as much as possible"

"Really? Why?"

He blushed, "I don't want to miss the moment when you wake up! I've been waiting for a long time and now you're alright. I studied so I can return the favour to you"

I can see why...one, I can't move, two, I can't do anything so I need some help and three, this is almost like the past when Kiyo needed support. I almost don't like the sound of this... I need to urinate...

"Kiyo, have I eaten?"

"Huh? Of course you have, I have been feeding you very liquidy stuff like yoghurt when you were asleep, I figured that you'd be starving when you wake up so I kept on giving you some yoghurt and water once a day. Why?"

That explains it...

"I need to go to the damn bathroom, can you lift me up?"

He froze for a bit and then laughed, "Really? Of course I'll help you"

He lifted a part of the bed up so my upper body and head was up so I was in a sitting position.

"So how are you going to do this?"

He gets something from under the bed, I have no idea what it is but it's like a pan shaped thingy, but not made out of steel, it's made out of plastic...

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a toilet pan that hospitals have, so if you can't get up, you use this instead so it slips under you"

"You studied THAT?"

He nodded, "I decided to help you with all I got so don't be afraid, I don't bite"

I know that...

It all ended soon, I sighed deeply as I let it all out and Kiyo was giggling at me. This was the most embarrassing moment in my entire life, but at least it wasn't a nurse that did it, I felt more comfortable with him doing it for me. Yeah...I love him.

Mina came over with the host club soon as Kiyo called them to say that I was awake, the doctor did some tests on me and confirmed that I was good and healthy but my physical health is actually very low...

But everyone was really happy to see that I was well and happy, Morono almost cried too, of course, he is one of my best friends.

I had to do some exercise to get back up and walking and running again, but it didn't take too long. The best part was that Kiyo was there to support me and gave me all the love that I needed, I'm glad that I didn't die because lots of people need me and they all love me. I'm glad that I didn't do any sacrifices in the past when I was depressed, Kiyo has showed me how important it is to keep on fighting and never, ever give up on hope.

I had a lot of things to catch up on when I returned to school, seeing everyone happy was great but now I'm way behind. I need to catch up...

"Kito, don't worry about catching up, just take your time" Kiyo said, sitting on the desk next to me in class.

"Ah, thanks"

"No problem. You probably know that already, besides, you said that it'll be fine when I started school late right?"

He's right...I'm actually surprised to hear that from him. It's almost like I'm worrying like Kiyo did when he came home, I'm worrying about my studies like Kiyo did. I feel like I'm in his place.

"Yeah. I remember that, thanks"

But I'm glad that we are both happy again.

At lunch break we came to the club and all the girls gave me a big hug, and they cried, which was kind of unexpected but I gave them my thanks for their care for me.

"The host club wasn't the same without you!" Suyo said to me.

"I figured that it wouldn't, besides, a club isn't a club without its twins"

"Kito, you are such a kind young man" He gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you, you are too and everyone else here are family"

"As expected from you Kito, you'll always be welcome here" Morono said.

Yeah, everyone here is a part of the school and I treat everyone as my friends. I feel safe here because of that, my studies are good and well and everything is fine and happy.

But now I have something important to focus on, and that's my brother. First of all, I need to know what Kiyo experienced after I fainted and get a good idea about what he might be thinking about. Is it me that's the problem, or something else? Let's just get to the point.

I joined Kiyo afterwards at the couch and he sat right next to me casually.

"Hey you"

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I am feeling great, thanks to you"

"Aw, you don't really need to say that. I wanted to support you anyway" He rests his head on my shoulder.

I pat his head gently and slowly like how I would pat a cute teddy bear.

"Hey Kiyo, If you mind, can you tell me what happened after I fainted?" I asked carefully.

He took a while to respond and sighed sadly, "When I finally came to my senses, my fangs were still pierced into your neck. You felt really heavy and so I let go and you just fell to the floor, your eyes were closed and I figured that I did something bad again so I tried to find your pulse..."

I need to ask him questions to keep his spirit up, "Was it hard to find one?"

"Yeah, but when I did, your heart was beating weakly so I got up and called Mina out. I was in such a hurry and I was panicking a lot, I was also crying. The ambulance came out quickly because you were in a bad state, even Kitari came. He had to deal with me and got me to drink the bottle..."

"I guess that it was hard for you to drink the bottle, it would cause bad memories"

"Yes, it was hard but I drank it so I'd never come for your neck again. But the blood only stopped the monster from controlling me, I can now control myself in taking blood, the monster is no more"

"That's the best news that you can get. Blood is an energy source for vampires so you will need it, just take a little bit at a time okay?"

"Okay..." He nodded.

"Now, please continue"

"Yes, once I got to the hospital with you I washed my mouth and went straight to your hospitalised room. You were needing blood immediately so you can live, without thinking, I gave you some of mine so I can save you. I didn't want you to die because of me"

"Thank you so much..."

Giving blood is such a beautiful thing to do, you save lives and he saved mine...

"I can't imagine a life without you" He gave me a hug.

"Me either"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Well, I actually almost thought that you won't survive after I came back to your room after I met with Kitari, you almost looked like you were in a coma. And I held your hand, praying for god that he'd help me heal you and you woke up half a month later...even Mina told me to go back to school"

"Did you say anything to her?" I asked.

"I once said, that if I'm not here with him and if I'm not supporting him, he'll die. And you know what? I cried every night"

"Thank you for worrying about me, besides, we have been separated for sixteen years and I want to be close to you. We don't want our fears of one us disappearing to come true"

"How did you know that?"

"I can tell some things out"

"Ah really? I can do that too"

"Besides, did Kitari do anything else to you?"

"He put a number on the back of my neck though..., he said that you can't really see it, you can only feel it because it's under my skin"

"Oh really? It's probably because you're a tamed vampire, you live with humans"

"Yeah, I thought that would be the reason, but when Kitari put it on it really hurt!"

"Poor you...does it hurt when you feel it?"

"No it doesn't, I can feel it a little but it doesn't bother me. I just know that it's there"

"That's good then, it shouldn't bother you anyway"

"Hey Kiyo" Morono said as he came over to us.

Kiyo gave Morono a smile even if he looks a bit concerned.

"Can I talk to you privately?" He asked.

"Sure!" He stood up and went with him.

I became very curious about what they may do so I quietly followed them into a classroom.

"Kiyo, you are the cause of Kito's loss of blood aren't you?" He asked.

"Me?! Why do you think that?!"

"Because when the ambulance came, I saw you who had blood all over your mouth. You were very worried too, I wondered why there was such much blood from you...and then I realised. You...are a vampire aren't you?"

Kiyo was silent.

"Kunara also told me that you and your path that you chose with Kito was bad. I didn't believe her but after a long thought, she was right"

Kiyo gasped at him in fear.

"What did you do to my best friend?!" He shouted at him, "You BEAST!"

Kiyo whimpered.

"Kunara was right that you two are going down the wrong path, you shouldn't be together with him. You're dangerous as it is already, and besides, you shouldn't be here with humans"

Sobs came out of Kiyo as I listened with my ear up to the classroom door.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?!" He asked.

Kiyo didn't respond again. I was also surprised at this and...my heart saddened as I heard this commotion from Morono, I am also shocked that he is being so cruel to him...why are you doing this to him Morono?!

"You know what?! He's mine, he deserves someone better"

He's in love with me?!

But Kiyo didn't say a word. After a while, there was silence.

"I knew it, you are a vampire"

"Let me go!" I heard struggling noises from Kiyo.

"Hey, did you know that it isn't a crime to kill a vampire?"

"Huh?"

Huh?

"You know why? Because people hunt them, that's because that vampires are evil beings"

Kiyo started sobbing, now I started to get angry. No, furious.

"You know that I'm not a vampire hunter, but this is something that I would do for the person that I love"

He's going to kill him!

"NO!" I kicked down the door and came in to save him, Morono froze and suddenly dropped the scissors he had in his hands, I took a couple of breaths, and then I raged at him.

"HE'S MY BROTHER YOU IDIOT! AND NOTHING CHANGES THAT, AND I LOVE HIM, IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS, THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU SO LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Morono was shocked after I said my words, he just stood there frozen and I went over to him and slapped him hard on the face. He grunted with pain and the slap left a mark on him, his cheek was entirely red and he let out a few tears.

"Kito...why? Kunara said that since that your brother is a monster, he'll drag you down the wrong path. I didn't want that to happen since that she can predict the future, and I wanted to kill him so you can be happy"

"Why haven't you realised? I was never happy without him all these years"

"But you were never happy with me...it's was just always Kiyo, Kiyo, Kiyo, Kiyo! I'm sick of it! Never me...it was always him...I wanted you to be happy with me Kito and spend our lives together..."

The shadows covered his face as he looked down to the hard floor.

"I'm sorry, I only think of you as my best friend, Kiyo is the person that I have always loved and hoped for. He's the one for me, and always will be. I don't care if he's a vampire...he is still Kiyo and that will never change. That's how I see it" I said calmly.

"I see...so that's how it is... You don't love me after all..." More tears were now being shredded from him.

"That's not true, I love you as my best friend. And that won't change either"

He gasped, bit the sound of that gasp of his was very small. "Kito..."

"I'm terribly sorry, I can't be your lover. That's because that I'm in love with someone else and that person is also precious to me"

"Oh really? You have someone else?"

"Kiyo is one of precious people, and you are one of those people. So please, I want to stay that way as friends"

He dropped down to his knees in front of me. "That doesn't satisfy me..."

I gasped at him, his crying with tears rolling down his face at a fast speed and then he started sobbing loudly.

"My heart hurts like hell..." He said.

"Morono, I'm sorry. I feel deeply bad for you" I said.

"You don't understand..."

Then there was silence.

"Tell me, what don't I understand?"

"This!" He got up and took his blazer and shirt off.

His body shocked me, he has cuts and scares all over him...just what has he been doing?

"Kito, I'll tell you my pain. I was bullied all my life...just because I can't eat many types of food. I had nothing at all, nothing! No one helped me, no one took notice, even you! The person that I look up to so much all my life is always ignoring me just because of your little brother!"

"Morono...I'm sorry..." I looked at my best friend with sadness.

"You were the only light for me...and no one else..." He dropped to his knees again.

"I understand...I understand why you were crying that day. Is there any way for me to help you? Please, you're my friend and it terrible to hear the unbearable pain you were in"

"You can't help me anymore Kito...my love...I'm done for"

"No you're not, you have to believe in yourself" I get him up, "I care for you as well"

"My heart may be failing"

I gasped, "What?!"

"Because of a broken heart. You can die from that"

"NO! PLEASE, I can't ask for a better friend than you!"

"Thank you Kito, I'd rather die in your hands than someone else's"

"MORONO! There is someone out there that will want to become your lover! You just have to find him!"

"Huh?"

"There are millions of people out there Morono, and there is sure to be one that loves you for who you are!"

"No one does"

"I can prove it! I can show you-"

Then a small boy that is a bit taller than Kiyo came rushing in with a bang of the door, "SEMPAI!" He called out and pushed me off Morono and hugged him.

We were confused, very confused. This boy here is someone that we don't know and he's hugging him and he is also crying. Kiyo even got up surprised.

"Please don't die sempai...I'll be here to support you..." He said.

"Who...are you?" Morono asked.

"I'm Zuro, that's my first name so please call me by that name" He said, tearing and smiling at him for the first time.

"Wait, aren't you..."

"Yes! I'm the one that you're always helping all the time and I really admire you sempai!"

Morono was now really surprised. So am I.

"So please, don't give up on hope like that! You're really nice and I fell for you because of that"

"Really?..."

Zuro nodded, "Yeah. Please don't cry..."

Zuro slowly reached out to Morono's face and wiped off his tears. He seems to be careful with Morono and he blushes as he touches him. "I have been watching you all the time. Even though I shouldn't really be stalking people but I couldn't help it, you always had a sad feeling coming from inside you" He picked up his shirt and then started putting it back on, but when he saw the damage, he let out a few tears.

"Poor sempai..."

Then he kissed his chest, "Pain pain, go away~!"

Morono smiled at him.

"Sempai looks so strong too! Just as I imagined~"

This boy is cute, I'm really happy to see that someone has come out to take care of him.

"Zuro...thank you so much..."

"It's okay...I wanted to do it. I care for you, Morono sempai" Zuro buttons up his shirt and then puts on his tie.

"Because I love you. Ever since that day...on the soccer field, I fell over and that was the time when I first saw you, you helped me up. It may sound a bit silly but I fell in love because of that, and you were smiling..."

"I remember that" Morono said.

"Zuro" I called out to him.

He turned around to see me, "Yes?" He asked.

"Please take care of my best friend, he is precious to me. And I know that you will take good care of him. Please give him lots of love, he will need it"

"Yes! I will! I love him to my hearts content!" He said and then he gives Morono a big squeeze.

"I love you sempai! And I'll say it a thousand times! You're everything to me"

I can't believe the smile that Morono has on his face, he seems so happy and he gives the boy a hug back but it seemed gentle.

"Please do take care of me"

"Morono sempai..."

Zuro took his hand, grabbed his blazer and took him out. I have no idea whatsoever where they went but probably a nice and cool place for Morono to relax in so he can calm down his soul. A new story starts with him and I hope that he's happy with that boy.

"Kito"

I turned around to him, "Thank you for saving my life"

"You're not hurt?" I asked,

He shook his head, "I'm fine, that's all that matters"

"I'm glad"

"It was only the words that he said to me that hurt"

Ah, will Morono pass on the word?

"Come" I take Kiyo's hand and catch up with him, he was lying down on the grass with Zuro.

"Buddy" I said.

"Yes?"

"Please keep Kiyo's identity a secret"

"My pleasure! Anything for my best friend!"

My heart was touched. "Than you, I hope that you will have a nice future with Zuro" I bowed and then left with Kiyo.

Tonight, I couldn't keep the fact out of my mind, the fact that I said some things that was almost like a confession...by now, he would have realised that I'm actually on hindered percent in love with him. I said that he was precious to me and that I love him loud and clear, it sounds a little embarrassing now... But still! I'm still surprised that Morono had that kind of pain, it's almost like the depression I had. It looks like that he had a bigger problem than I had. It looks like it was true.

_Someone always has a bigger problem than you have Kito._

I remember that my Dad said that to me it was to calm me down a bit. But I can't remember him anymore, after he became famous along with my mother, he didn't have any time with me and I was only five... Reminds me, I didn't tell Kiyo that our parents passed away. I should probably tell him... Nah, he would have asked earlier, Kitari would have told him a long time ago.

But how can I confess to him without even actually saying it? Would I say it by writing it down? Hold on, that gives me an idea.

I got out a blank old book from one of my shelves that I never used, my Dad gave it to me for my fifth birthday before he left me so it's something memorable. I got out a pen and wrote in a heading on the first page. I took a look around and Kiyo wasn't here so I started writing my feelings from the beginning but there is no end because these feelings are still in my heart, I looked at the old paper and I took a glance at the whole book. There is language on it that I don't recognise and it looks like a million year old book, maybe older but I have no idea where Dad got this from.

"I know that kind of book" Toshi said next to my lap. He almost scared me.

"Really? Can you read the writing on it?" I catch my breath.

"Yes I can"

I show him the front and he takes a look.

"It says, "Hope of the guardians"

What the hell? Where did he get this? And why does it say that? I have no idea.

"I can tell that the book is over millions of years old, I haven't seen a book like that in a while"

"Seriously? Isn't it supposed to be like dust right now?"

"It's been taken care of very well"

But why? Why would someone take care of such a book with blank pages? And with that heading on the front? The heading that I put on the first page was "My love for Kiyo" and I put down my name down the bottom of every page.

"You have beautiful handwriting in the book, and the text..."

He smiled at it.

"Thank you"

"You love him very much don't you?"

"Yes I do"

Where should put this book? Somewhere safe...

"Kito, why don't you put it under your pillow?" He asked.

"My pillow? Why?"

"Trust me, it's the safest place to keep it. Just put it under the pillow that you use. I'll let Mina know that it's there"

"Okay"

I put the book under my pillow and I checked to see if the pillow was still comfortable to lay my head on and it doesn't seem to bug me. I gave Toshi my thanks and gave him a pat, he really liked it by the way. So much that he wanted a belly rub.

Later, Kiyo knocked on the door and I went over to answer it, for some reason, Kiyo was pushing it while I was pulling it. Because of that, we pulled each other in and then we crashed into each other. I seemed to be heavier and I fell onto him.

THUD

We landed onto the floor hard and I was right on top of him. Our faces are so close...

"WAH!" We yelled and got off each other.

I think I almost kissed him...

Our cheeks were red and Kiyo just got up and apologised.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, it was just a little fall. Nothing to worry about" I kinda stuttered and then I got up. "Let's go inside and get ready to go to sleep okay?"

Just wash it all off, it was just a little accident! Tonight was just little stutters when we talked and it was too embarrassing to face each other in the same bed...

Tomorrow, Kunara came to us again. I don't know what is with this girl and why she happens to but into our club just to talk to us...

"I told you" She said straight to me.

"What do you want?" I asked, "Why do you intend to talk to us with such a scary aura?"

"That's because I'm trying to warn you. I told you that danger will pass, if you continue...The master will come soon.." She glared at us.

"What have we done wrong?" I asked again.

"If you go any further...Soon...that man will escape from his cell and come looking for Kiyo"

What man? Oh! You mean Kiyo's kidnapper?! What does she know and how does she know that?!

"What?! Where did you get that?!"

"I'm a member from the Sunara family, on my mothers side as the man's ex wife, we are famous for our dark magic for many generations. I was indeed born with dark magic powers"

I gulped.

"I tell you, you should be careful!"

That reminds me, she said something to Morono. There is something behind this...

"...Look, I don't believe in dark magic, you're like a seagull squawking at us so...please stop. This is ridiculous, there is no way! The kidnapper is dealt with!"

"Fine, if you're not going to believe me...I will watch where you go...and don't say that I didn't tell you so later!"

She walked away in a rage.

"Kunara"

She stopped, "Yes?"

"I heard enough from Morono, leave my friend alone. You're trying to do something and I can't trust you"

She clenched her teeth with anger and left.

"Wow...you dealt with Kunara, how brave Kito" One of the guests said.

"Aw, that was nothing..."

"You're one in a million. She always comes here and breaks the happiness in this club"

"But guys, looks can be deceiving" Suyo said. Everyone went silent at his words.

"You know, her glares and her aura... She is a different person from the inside"

"Really? How do you know that?"

"I can feel it" He smiled. "I don't really want to butt into her own problems she has now but please do make her feel respected, I think that she will be happy for that, even though she doesn't show it"

Is Suyo in a love situation as well? Morono was recently having a lot of laughs with the girls, he usually doesn't do that with them, I guess that he brightened up. Thanks to Zuro. Taku is a nice person as usual, he doesn't seem to have any affairs, he simply goes along with everyone. Kikashi has a favourite guest that he blushes to sometimes and gets along with everyone else like a normal person. I guess that everyone has their own private lives, you don't really know everything about them...Unless if you jump into their skin and walk around in it, I'm pretty sure that isn't possible.

At the end of lunch, Zuro came to pick Morono up. It was surprising for everyone to see that he had a new friend and we all said hello to him. He was cheerful and he has a happy spirit now but he waved goodbye. Kiyo and I started holding hands again whenever we walk together, his hand is a bit smaller than mine but it always feels warm and soft.

"Kito, your hands always feel really big to me" He said to me on the way home.

"Really?"

"And they feel a bit rough. Have you been working out?" He asked.

"No, I don't really work out much. I am good at sport though"

"You are, I was surprised at first but you weren't in any sports clubs at all. You simply involved yourself with so many things"

"Yes I do, it's nice to learn about a lot of things so I involve myself with many different subjects at school"

"Yeah, exploring things can be really interesting can they?"

I nodded.

"But still..." He stares at my hands, "How can your hands get so rough?"

"I definitely have no idea at all"

Mina took us out for dinner tonight and we went to a Japanese grill, it was Kito's first time going out for dinner and he loved how the chefs cooked and served in front us. He actually loved it.

"Hey Kito, say "ah" He picked up a piece of teriyaki chicken and wanted to give it to me.

I blushed awkwardly.

"Uh...ahhhh..." I opened my mouth and he gave it to me.

"How is it?" He asked.

"Um...it's good. And this is kinda embarrassing..."

He laughed, "I figured!"

"But...I don't mind if it's from you"

His cheeks went a little red, and then I gave him a piece of mine. He ate it quickly like a hungry seagull, and that made me laugh. Of course, he is still a fast eater.

"Hey, what's that green stuff?" He asked as he pointed at the wasabi on the table.

"Ah, that's wasabi"

"Oh really?" He uses his finger to get a lot of it.

"Kiyo, you really shouldn't-!"

But it was too late, he put it in his mouth.

I froze.

"Mmmm, not bad"

"Kiyo...it's really-"

Then the spice got to him, he started breathing and went a little crazy.

"Kito! It's HOT!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" I said.

He panicked and decided to pick up his cup of tea and drink quickly, it was a new batch so it was boiling hot that actually made things worse. He ran to the bathroom, I grabbed a cup of milk an ran after him.

"Kiyo!" I get over and turn off the tap that he turned on, "Water will make it worse, drink this!"

I put my hand on the back of his head and I put the cup up to his mouth for him to drink it. He gulped every sip of the milk and calmed down.

"Thank you...that is nice...what is that white stuff?"

"It's milk, dairy products help you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, that really helped. ...Do you have some more?"

"Yeah, I'll have to get some from the bar though"

"Okay!"

"Thanks for taking us out, Kiyo really loved it" I said to Mina after we got out of the restaurant.

"Aw, that was no problem at all!"

"Kito...did you ask her to go out for dinner?" Kiyo asked me.

"Yes I did, I asked her this morning because I wanted to take you out somewhere. I knew you'd love it"

"Thank you so much!" He gives me a big fat hug.

"Awww, it was my pleasure!" I give him a hug back and swing him around for a little play, he laughed as I did that with him but then I stopped at the sight of Morono and Zuro kissing and embracing each other.

My mouth gaped at them and the Kiyo turned around to see what was going on, he gasped.

Right in public! And that...that was fast.

When they finished, they both gazed into each other's eyes and Morono started tearing until he saw us watching them. We scared the hell out of him.

"What are you guys doing here?!" He pointed at us and Zuro turned to see us.

"Oh! It's Kito and Kiyo!" Zuro said, then he looked at Mina, "And that is..."

"Our aunt Mina, we live with her as a part of the family" I said.

"Oh I see! Sorry about that, you see...Morono told me about you guys, I should have known"

"But isn't that a bit annoying to hear from him?" Kiyo asked.

Just what does he know about love?

"Nope! Not at all! I love to talk with him and hear what he has to tell me"

What a nice guy...

"Hello dear, what is your name?" Mina asked him.

"I'm Kiriyuu Zuro! Nice to meet you" He bowed.

"Oh...it's lovely to see that Morono has someone that he loves, please stay by his side"

"I will!"

"Morono, what happened to your love for Kito? You inspired him very much"

Morono gulped, "I...was rejected..."

"Oh...so now you have this beautiful boy, you should be grateful"

"I'm a lot more than grateful for him. My heart couldn't be any happier"

"Oh Morono~" Zuro awed at his words and gave him a kiss, Morono took his hands and feels them softly, "You saved my life...how can I not be grateful?"

They we're lost into their own world and they couldn't take their own eyes off each other.

"I love you... And I thank you for loving me too"

"And I promise that we will never break up no matter what, I will listen to your problems and I will stay by your side forever"

"Who says that we will break up? Never!" And then they hugged.

Oh my gosh...I think I'm crying... My best friend is happy sharing his life with someone he loves, it's beautiful to see that. I'm so happy for him, he has been in pain for a long time and now that came to an end, I'm really, really happy for him. And... I want to be like that with Kiyo too.

"Here's a tissue" Kiyo said, giving me a tissue, "You're crying"

I take the tissue, "Thanks" And I wipe my eyes.

Morono remembered something and came up to Kiyo, and bowed deeply.

"Please accept my deepest apologies for yesterday"

"EH?" Kiyo was surprised, "You really don't have to do that-"

"I almost killed you"

"But-"

"Please accept my apology, committing murder is terribly serious. I would have broken Kito's heart"

Kiyo looked at him and smiled, "Thank you, I'll accept that apology"

"But Kiyo"

"Yes?"

"Please take care of my best friend in the whole wide world, if you hurt him...I won't be able to forgive you"

"I'll take care of him with all my strength" Kiyo bowed back to him.

And so...I decided to confess to Kiyo tomorrow at the back of the school where very many cherry blossom trees (Sakura) are, it's a garden back there so he'll love the area. The thought of him being in my arms is getting emotional in my heart and I held him gently after he fell asleep tonight.

I don't want things to go the wrong way, I want the both of us to be happy, lovers or not. I just want to confirm to him of that we are really in love with each other or not, even if it's pretty obvious to me that we both know. But if we do, I'd ask him out.

My heart is shouting out these precious, strong words. _I love you..._


	9. Chapter 9 - Finally

"Here are your doctor cosplays" Morono hands us some doctor costumes and sniggered at us at the host club at recess break, "It's an order from the boss"

We both just surprised about this...really...

"Seriously?" I asked.

"The girls like it, well...to get checked. I'm wearing one too"

I can see that...I'm not really heterosexual but okay...

"Thanks..." We just took the costume.

We got changed in the change rooms and came back, the costume that was given to Kiyo was a bit too big but that was okay, it was funny enough. But he put on some cat ears as an extra...

"Hey Kito, Like the cat ears that I made?, what do you think?" He asked.

"Are these your actual ones or are they really made?" I whispered.

"They are made"

Well...he does look adorable as ever...

"You look so cute..."

I don't mind since that the guests and the host club members like them.

"Oh my goodness! You're so cute~ I wish I could take a picture of this moment!" Suyo awed at him.

"Here" Taku got a camera and takes a picture of him, "A perfect picture!"

But then the guests wanted a copy since that he looks so adorable...

"I'll give you the pictures son okay?" Suyo said and then he turned to us and clapped his hands. "So you two...are you excited about tomorrow?" He asked.

"What about tomorrow?" I asked.

"The beach! We are going to the beach together tomorrow! Didn't Morono tell you?"

The beach? That will be great but I think that Morono didn't tell us because maybe he was a bit focused on his new boyfriend...

"No he didn't"

"I see...that's quite odd, he always let's everyone know"

"It's probably because of his new boyfriend that he has" Kiyo said.

He read my mind!

"REALLY? I'm surprised to see that he has someone he loves and this is the first time hearing that too! I'll let him go"

"But the beach sounds real good!" Kiyo said, excitedly.

But you'll get sunburnt easily...

"Whereabouts?" I asked.

"It's an indoor beach that has just opened privately just for us!"

"Isn't that expensive?" I ask while my jaw dropped.

"Oh, it's for the school swimming lessons as well, it's just about more than a hundred million yen"

"Five million yen?!"

"What? Your family is richer than mine"

"WHAT?!"

"Seriously, you don't know about your parents?" Morono asked.

"Your parents worked all the time, they never got to spend time with you" Kikashi explained.

Okay...what does he know?

"I know that, cause I've never seen their faces, they left me at a young age, my second time was at their funeral"

"They did two jobs, a model and a lawyer, they have a villa in Okinawa, and so whenever they're busy, they live there. You always lived at your Auntie's house most of the time in your life" Kikashi added.

"That's quite sad really" Taku said.

"I've never see them in my entire life, I saw a picture portrait in Mina's drawer this morning, it had our parents in it" Kiyo said.

"Why were you looking in her drawer?" I asked.

"I was looking for research about our parents"

"Okay, maybe tonight we can search for some more tonight"

"Yeah. I know their faces"

"Well...Kikashi how did you get all that information?" I asked curiously.

"Your parents info is on the Internet, lots of people around the world know them but they don't know much about you two"

"I see"

Then the school bell rang.

"Ah, we have to take these coats off and go back to class!" I quickly take my coat off and we rush down. I don't think that we really do need to rush...

But at lunch, I wandered around the club and found a large sheet over something. Out of curiosity I took the sheet off and found a grand piano.

"Wow..." I gasped at it, it was nicely polished and white. The size mostly amazed me though.

This is a music room anyway, and I know how to play. I decided to sit down and start playing, it's been a while that I played but I got the hang of it in a jiffy. But Kiyo came up looking surprised at the music that I was playing and I caught everyone's attention, they all gasped at the talent that I had and continued until the song ended.

Everyone clapped happily.

"Wow! When did you learn to play?" Kiyo asked me.

"Mina taught me when I was little, I was never interested but I still did her lessons"

"That's amazing! Can you teach me too?"

"Of course, come here"

He came to sit next to me and I started teaching him by scratch, he seemed to enjoy learning but I'm surprised to see that Kiyo is a fast learner. That must come from his vampire abilities.

But then Kunara came storming in, this time, she definitely doesn't look happy.

"I found out about the last few days and you two aren't paying attention to my warning!" She said.

"I'm sorry, but your warning is nothing but a fake. Look, I don't believe that you can do dark magic and your words...I despise them" Kiyo said.

"But that's too late, he's coming!"

Who is? What is she talking about?

"I'm sorry, who are you taking about?" I asked.

She was now really ticked off, she pulled out a doll made out of straw from her pocket. For some reason it looks like Kiyo, but for some freaky reason... I think that's a voodoo doll.

"Um...is that... A voodoo doll?" I asked nervously.

Kunara holds the doll up high and punches it, it affects Kiyo and he groaned in pain loudly, and he he fell to the ground.

"Oy! Wasn't that too much?!" I beamed at her as I tried to help him.

"OWWWWW..." Kiyo groans in pain loudly and I try to help him up.

"Try to bear the pain..."

"What should I do now? Hmmmm..." She wondered, and uses the doll to make him hold my hand and start dancing with me, we blushed. I guess that she wants to humiliate us now.

"KUNARA! C'mon this is embarrassing!" I beamed at her once again.

Suyo ran over to her and grabbed her wrists, "Kunara stop this instant!" He ordered and the girl dropped the doll as she gasped at his grasp of her wrists.

"Suyo..." She gaped at him.

"Kunara darling...you shouldn't be doing this, you are just going to to hurt yourself even more"

"But Suyo-"

"Kunara!"

She gasped at him again and calmed down. "Okay..."

"Kunara, don't do this. Why don't you join us tomorrow at the beach? It'll be fun"

"...Really? Do you really think that you should be inviting me like this?"

"Yes, that way we can get along. Just come, okay? We'll have fun"

"Okay..."

Without hesitation, she agreed to come and safely got rid of the doll. Kiyo was free her dark magic, I finally believed that she was a dark magic girl with powers. She hasn't been using them for the greater good, but why? I can see that Suyo understands her more than anyone else...maybe she has a personal problem and Suyo just can't stand to see her in that situation. I'm glad that Suyo is looking out for her.

"Kiyo" I said.

"Yes?" He asked.

I take a deep breath and I decided to ask him to meet me at the back of the school.

"After school, can you meet me at the back of the school? I want to tell you something"

"Really? I have never been there, can you tell me what the area looks like?"

"Yes, it is a place with a lot of cherry blossom trees near an abandoned building. The building is made out of bluestone and the path is made out of rock. If you can go there after me, you'll see me and that will be the place if you can't find it, if you come before me, I will be coming so you'll be fine. We saw the place on your first day of school anyway"

"Oh, okay. I'll see you there!"

"Yep. I will"

After school I was crazy nervous, so I took the chance to get there first just in case if he got lost. I actually ran so I'd get there in time too, the trees weren't in full bloom yet but I didn't mind, at least the area is beautiful and he'll like it. I sat on an old chair and waited for him to come and my heart pounded as I waited. Will he love me...or not? The thought is going all around my mind, and I get even more nervous as I think about it. I wanted to get a flower and pick off the petals to see if he will love me or not but I didn't because I don't want to harm such beautiful flowers, they are living plants. But he came.

"Kito!" He called as he came, "Oh wow! I forgot how beautiful this place is!" He takes a swirl around and enjoys the air. And then he approached me happily.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

This is it, my life changes here, if I like it or not.

"Kiyo...after seeing you again and experiencing my new life with you...I have been so happy. I would have not been here today"

"Me too..."

"After so many memories with you, good or bad, embarrassing or weird. I have loved it all the way"

"Oh Kito..."

"And now...I bring you here today to tell you...that I'm in love with you"

There I said it, and it surprisingly brought him to tears of joy. He was crying as he looked at me.

"I was supposed to say that!" He cried.

He...! Tears fell from my eyes too... He loves me as well!

"Kiyo..."

I hugged him and brought him to my arms, "Will you...stay by my side and become my lover?"

"Oh my god, yes!" He cried and then we we're both crying.

I can't believe it...he said yes! A big goddamn yes! Now that was a bit rude...

"I love you!" He said.

"I love you too!"

From the hug, we gazed into each other's eyes and now my heart has reached it's limit, our lips pressed against each other. Our first kiss... His lips are warm and soft, I can't believe it... We are now officially a couple, we are finally together as lovers. I finally know what Kiyo feels. I embraced him and our first kiss came to an end.

I didn't know what to say, but we know that we have to tell Mina and Toshi the good news and the others...well...what will they say? Morono is fine with it, that's a good start but the others...how can we handle it?

"Kito...let's go home and tell Mina and Toshi! They will be really happy for us!"

"Yeah..."

We walked home together holding hands, but our hands were now enclosed in each other. On the way I lifted our hands up and kissed the top of his left hand, he smiled at me and kissed mine back.

"Were home!" Kiyo called out once we came in from the front door and we take our shoes off and put on our slippers.

Mina came out with Toshi and they said hello and then Kiyo put his arms around my neck, looking at me.

"Kito...I want to snuggle with you...is that okay?"

"Of course, we can snuggle up together on the couch after we put our lunch boxes away" I put my arms around his waist.

"Oh really? I wanna do that now though"

"The wait is exciting"

"Okay then..."

Kiyo let go of me and then he went to the kitchen, Mina and Toshi were surprised at us.

"What was that...?" Toshi asked.

"Oh yeah, we have wonderful news for you both"

They both gasped and nodded their heads.

"We're officially a couple!"

Happiness came to their hearts and Mina started dancing happily with Toshi but Toshi was almost crying. I'm really happy to see that they are very happy to see that, it's more than wonderful for us. Kiyo was very lovey dovey once we started snuggling together, he was letting out all of his desires.

"I have been thinking about all of the things that I would do with you when we become a couple, and it just got crazy. Knowing that you almost confessed to me that day, my heart has been throbbing. So I came to thinking about confessing to you since that it's so obvious..." Kiyo said as he snuggled right up next to me on the couch while lyed down on top of each other.

"I see... I wanted to actually confirm things one hundred percent before asking you out"

"And you did, I'm super happy..."

Our cuddling and kissing is really peaceful, Toshi watched us near the fireplace smiling all the way.

He seems to be happier than Mina though, I really don't know why they would accept something like this, it's a taboo to the Christian bible. Even though if they accept it, they have a reason and I don't know what that reason is, whatever it is, the world probably accepts it. Maybe it's only them? Just the family? But that doesn't matter now, were in love and he is in my arms right now...all I can worry about is the present.


	10. Chapter 10 - Kunara's Problems

**Celebrating the release of the first ten chapters!**

**, I'm the author of this series! It's nice to meet you. I have been doing this series for about three years now so I decided to finally edit and publish it! **

**So here are the rules:**

**Please don't copy or take screen pictures of my story.**

**If you are to make any Facebook pages related to anything in the series you ****must ****ask me first!**

**No distributing please! **

**If you have any questions, please ask.**

**This novel is 100% not fan based on anything. This is my own work. **

**I have all of the following chapters of the entire novel, I am only editing it as I go and publishing every chapter I finish. So I have a heap coming out ready to get edited! But it will be daily as these chapters come out so please be patient...**

**SPOILER: **

**I have already made the second book ages ago and doing the third and fourth book! So don't even ask me to spoil you with the details of the future chapters so badly okay? **

**There is a Facebook page of all of the novels that I made with bonus features. Find it if you dare! **

Chapter 10

"Were here! The beach!" Suyo cheered as we got out of the long expensive looking car.

We just arrived at the indoor beach with our swim bags and the car parked outside that have our luggage in it. There are a lot of people here, we get a place to sit and go and get changed in the beach restrooms and then come back. As soon as we got out, Kunara arrived but in another car.

"Um..." She looked at she shyly, "Hello..."

I think my eyes are deceiving me, because what I'm seeing isn't the usual Kunara. She is wearing a short white summer dress and she had her straight black hair down normally without a headband. She just stands there shyly, no glares or scary aura, she just seems like a normal average girl.

"Kunara...how nice of you to come!"

She scoffed, "I only came because Suyo invited me so nicely!"

There she goes...so she came because of Suyo? I'm starting to think that all the people around me are in love situations. I wonder what this one is about? I almost cracked a laugh.

"Hey! Don't laugh! It's not funny!" She shouted.

"Sorry, I don't really mean it though"

"Humph!" She turned he head away from me.

"Kito! I'm ready!" Kiyo came over and gave me a kiss, Kunara blushed and gasped in shock.

"What's wrong Kunara?" Kiyo asked her.

"Nothing! It's none of your business!"

We both sighed. "So there is something wrong..." I said.

"Don't make me curse you" She gave us a death glare, we shivered and took a step back.

"And why would you do that?" I asked, being brave.

"Me?! In the name of God, don't touch me you filthy homos. A dark future is ahead of you because nature doesn't go that way, besides, since that I can see that you're a couple now I recommend that you break up right now so you don't get hurt in the end"

Filthy homos?! Breaking up?! She is crazy! But she walked away without hesitation.

Suyo came up to us, "Sorry about that, Kunara is not a fan of homosexuals. Since that she wields dark magic, she is very religious"

"Oh I see! That pretty much explains things"

"Yeah, she believes that a dark future is ahead of you because you two are homosexual which is not the way of god... So she tries to split you two up and use her dark ways against you by force if you don't"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yeah"

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, ever read the bible? Any man that parts with another of the same sex is to be put to the death"

"So that's why she is so seriously scary!"

He nodded, "She has been like that ever since she started using her powers"

"Are you religious?" Kiyo asked him.

"Unfortunately not, I'm on the science side"

We sighed of relief.

"But I understand what the Christians think"

"You're a real nice man Suyo"

"Thank you..."

But then he started glancing at her, she blushed a but and then went to the restrooms to change.

"But poor Kunara hasn't been using her powers for good things. She always has been pushing people and saying that their acts are wrong and trying to split people apart and ruin things without getting to understand their situation"

"Didn't she read the whole book of the bible?" I asked.

"She didn't ready any bible"

"What?"

"She was taught the wrong ways from her cruel mother, and now she is just hiding in a corner not knowing what to do. She loves scaring and freaking people out but she doesn't really mean it"

"What a strange situation..."

"You could say that. But she is very tskundere so keep an eye out for her crazy two personalities"

"Ah, thanks for telling us. I feel like that we are closer to her now, but why does she blush when she sees you?"

"Me? Well...I have been thinking that maybe, just maybe, I might be some kind of happiness or light to her"

"Well you are a joyful guy that gives a lot"

"Yeah... I think that just gives me a thought"

"But how did you find all that?"

He grinned, "I'm her childhood friend, I have been to her house so many countless times so I know a heap about her and one day I saw all her teachings in books and stuff in her room after she invited me once. And then her-"

"Behaviours and altitudes right?" I guessed.

"Yup! I put everything together and figured out what was wrong. And once I talked to her mother...when she talked to me I knew that there was really something wrong and this is the conclusion I came to. Her bible is also fake so I think that my conclusion is surely correct"

"Smarty pants"

He laughed.

Soon, Kunara finally came out, she was wearing a really cute white swimsuit that really suits her. She came out nervously.

"Oh wow! That really suits you!"

"Um...Thank you Suyo san"

"So are we all ready?" Kiyo asked.

"Okay..."

"Let's go!"

Kiyo, Suyo, Kunara, Kikashi, Morono, Taku and I went back to our sitting area, setup our tent for fun and put on some sunscreen. It's Kiyo's fist time going to a place like this, so he was a little nervous when he stepped into the water but when he was in, he seemed to enjoy it. Kiyo and I splashed each other and jumped on one another, we all played ball as a group

"This is fun, I've never been to the beach, and it's beautiful here" He laughed.

But Kunara wasn't doing much, she decided to get out and sit on the rocks by herself. She seemed a bit down and gloomy so I decided to come over and sit next to her but she took a space away from me.

"Hey Kunara, ...what's wrong?" I asked.

"Why do you two care for Kiyo so much?" She asked straight to me.

"We are in love after all, it's okay to be gay. We just parted last night, for some reason I don't know why but... We want to protect each other, I don't want to lose him, not ever, and Kiyoshimo is a nice and kind person" I explain.

"But...it isn't right!" She beams at me.

"What's not right?" I asked.

"Being gay...it's not normal"

"But Kunara, if things weren't that way it wouldn't be fair for Kiyo, and we would be brokenhearted. Besides, the bible is the past now, doesn't the bible say that Jesus died so the holy father will forgive us for our sins?"

"The bible says that?" She asked.

"Yeah, why don't you look it up?"

"But mother says-"

"Ah, so your mother said that"

She happened to look down.

"What people tell you sometimes is not entirely true. Suyo told me that your mother taught you God very wrongly"

"But that's-"

"Suyo understands you Kunara"

She gasped.

"It's not my fault that I'm gay, I'm just like everybody else"

She wouldn't stop looking at me in the eye, it looks like that she is learning a valuable lesson.

"Can I see your bible?" I asked.

"Sure" She nodded and got her bible out of her bag and gave it to me.

Mina read me the bible every night when I was little so I remember a lot, as I take a look at the cover and take a look inside. It has been written by computer and printed out as a book by a publisher. In the back of the book it says the place where it was published, and the buyer name.

"Here, is this your mothers name?" I asked and showed it to her.

She took a look and grabbed it, she was shocked by what she saw.

"It cannot be true! My mother gave me this book when I was a child!"

"So she gave you this book?"

"So this isn't the real one?!"

"No" I get out my iPhone and get out the bible for her to see and read.

"I don't have a book with me but this is the real one"

She took a glance at it after she took my phone out of my hands.

"So this is the real bible...the one with honesty...courage, bravery, confidence, respect...I can see what's in it...it's a beautiful book..."

"Yeah, so you understand?"

"So that's why I'm in love with Suyo! He's the person that I looked up to be! Someone to give, joy and be happy! I understand!" She stood up and said that.

Seriously? So that's why...

"Thank you Kito. I understand now, and I'm deeply sorry..."

"It's okay"

"But...I want to repay you..."

She's serious about this...

"Well, you can start by giving my phone back..."

"Here" She gives it back.

"Thank you" I casually put it back in my bag.

"Anything else?"

She is actually smiling now...

"I'm now trying to find my true self! Please, don't mind me helping you"

"Okay" She helps me up.

Now I'm just mindless...

"Sorry, don't know how you can repay me with anything" I scratch my head a bit.

"That's okay!"

One word. Wow.

"Kunara!" Suyo called out, "Come into the water! We've got slides!"

"I'm coming!" She called back and went straight in the water, "Come with us Kito! Come!"

Being happy for her, I went in and rejoined the others.

"This is fun!" She gives herself a nice splash.

"It's nice for you to join us Kunara!" Kiyo said, splashing her and she just giggled.

"The water is so cold!" Morono shivered.

"Oh don't be a bossy boots!" I teased.

"Hey!" He complained.

"Hey Kunara!" Suyo called out to her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'd like to talk to you later okay?"

"All right!"

I wonder what he wants to talk about to her...

Afterwards we decided to take a break, I sat next to Kiyo while Suyo and Kunara had their own conversation privately somewhere. I gave Kiyo his towel and sweetly dried his hair a bit for him.

"Did you have fun?" I asked.

"I had amazing fun, it was good to come"

"That's nice for me to hear. But I haven't been in an indoor beach like this before though"

"Really?!"

"But I have been to a real one"

"What does a real one look like?"

"It looks like a beach with sand and water but it's salty and the sea just goes on and on. But it's better here because you don't get your fragile white skin burned in the sun"

"Ah I see!"

"This place may not the real but I'm happy that you and I at least had some amazing fun together"

"Of course! But could we do something romantic?"

"Oooh, I think I know just the thing"

"And what's that?" He asked, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Kissing under the sunset, it's getting dark"

I'm getting pretty much in a wonderful mood.

I kissed him once and then we kissed twice. Gee, I want to do it some more...

"Do it again, please?" He asked with a sweet voice.

"My pleasure my love" I went and kiss him again.

We started embracing each other as we kissed, but then I started to slide my tongue into his mouth. He was surprised but he continued and then our youngest were tangling and dancing against each other. We moaned as we explored each other's mouths and my heart was pounding, my throat is stiff and the pleasure is tingling in my body.

I cannot express the kiss...it just feels so good...

Finally we stopped and as we let go, our mouths drooled of our saliva. I think we did a little too much... We breathed heavily for air since we did a really long kiss, our breath was hot and heavy. I wiped my lips to get most of the saliva off and try to wake up from my moody state.

"That was beautiful Kito...when did you learn to kiss like that?" He asked.

"It's called a French kiss and I heard about it when I was in middle school but never done it myself" I said, still breathing.

"That was a great first timer Kito..." He puts his arms around me.

Once we calmed down and caught our breath, I noticed everyone frozen I place, it seems that they watched and saw us. I got swept away...

"...I'm sorry, I was so surprised that my mouth forgot to drop" Kikashi said.

"I never thought that you were such a good kisser" Morono said.

"You two...are you...?"

Then Suyo and Kunara came back with happy faces,"Hey guys! I have something to announce!" Suyo said.

Everyone looked at them wide eyed and then at us.

"Well Kito and Kiyo have something to say too, don't you?" Kikashi said.

"Really? What is it?" Suyo asked.

Kunara smiled at us like she knew something and she was half blushing.

"Last night, Kiyo and I..." I started.

They nodded curiously.

"We're an official couple now!" I said with a happy tone.

Everyone was hearing something that you don't really hear, their faces were of shock but instead of Morono and Kunara's, they just smiled at us happily and clapped.

"Guys...We're seeing a big taboo here...and you two are just clapping and smiling at this?" Suyo said.

"Yes, I'm happy for them. Right Kunara?" Morono said.

"Yeah! These two are in love, but if their Aunty says if it's okay as I predicted, it's alright then isn't it?" She said.

Suyo didn't seem to like their words and by the looks of his face expressions, Kiyo whimpered in fear and buried his face onto my chest.

"But this isn't really allowed at all! You two are just going to get yourselves hurt if you're going to be like that!" He said.

All of a sudden, the Suyo we loved wasn't Suyo anymore.

"That's what I also thought too, but they-"

"Kunara, this makes a bad view of the host club"

She gasped at him.

"From now on, you two are no longer hosts. What filth, and since that you are no longer members of the club, I ask you to get out" He said calmly.

Kiyo was crying, being a part of the club is one of his precious memories. Being there was something for him to enjoy and be with many other people. Kunara slapped him on the face and yelled at him.

"That isn't the Suyo I love! The Suyo I love is a wonderful person that involves and accepts everyone! No matter who they are, no matter what their hobbies may be, race, skin or sexuality!"

She sobbed, "You're the worst..."

The words stabbed his heart, "Kunara..."

"That's no the Suyo I know! They have their reasons and they love each other! If you were like that and weren't accepted, what would you feel?! Put yourself in their shoes! They were scared at first..."

I can't believe what words she so spitting out... She actually cares about us, and the tears...she really means it.

"Even if we just confessed to each other and we were going to announce ourselves as a couple...I was going to be a part of the club...I was going to be happy..."

Really?...

"But I don't know you anymore...you're breaking my heart...those two twins...they're..."

"We're what?" I asked.

She looked at us, "I can't really say but they are beautiful people and they are just like everyone else..."

She can't really say? But she really is kind from the bottom of her heart. Then she came over to us and gave us a group hug.

"They are family to this wonderful club. And if you kick them out, it won't be a club without them so please don't kick them out. But if you still intend to... I'm not joining this club and we're through"

Oh my gosh I can't believe her! She's amazing! But the Suyo gave himself a big deep breath after his shock of Kunara's words.

"I listened and came up with an answer. I apologise, I don't know what got over me"

"Suyo!" She gasped and went over to hug him. "I knew that you were still you! You just misunderstood"

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I scared you guys" He hugs her back, "Those were such strong words, I'm proud of you. You're such a brave girl to stand up for people like that"

"Thanks! I really meant it!" She giggled.

After our fun day, we went to a nice big house for the night. When we got there, the place seemed a bit familiar somehow but when we knocked on the front door, the maids noticed me.

"Master Kito! Welcome home!" She said happily.

"Home?!" I gasped.

"Yes! I haven't seen you since you were young, you've grown!"

I see...this is my home...

"And these are your friends, please come in!" She let us in and she took a glance at Kiyo.

"Excuse me, what is your name young sir?" She asked.

"I'm Kito's brother ma'am" He said and she was utterly surprised, "You're found and back in the family!"

"Yes! It's wonderful to be home...well...for the first time ever in my life" He takes a look around as the maid is almost crying.

"Younger master, we are so happy to have you back" All of the other maids that work here came in a line and bowed to him.

"Thank you very much!" He bowed back to them.

"We have dinner served for you all, it's waiting at the table" She said.

I seem to remember her, she was the maid that came in my room everyday for room service.

At dinner, the table was long and full of food so we all politely helped ourselves. Kiyo and I was the maids main attention since that Kiyo was a missing family member and I haven't been here since I was young.

"Sorry for being late everyone!" Toshi came in and the maids bowed.

Suyo's eyes widened and he started coughing a little. He took a strong look at him and rubbed his eyes to make sure that he was seeing what he was seeing. Kunara was a little surprised but she smiled and bowed at the table nicely.

"Is there something wrong?" Toshi asked.

"No, I'm just surprised, that's all" He said.

I know, Toshi is a cat that can talk with a gem on his forehead. It's not something that you see everyday. Believe me, I was surprised when I first saw him too.

Toshi went on a high chair at the table and sat like a court judge.

"It's wonderful to meet master Kito and Kiyo's friends tonight, it's a nice opportunity" He said.

"Really? Uh, I mean... It is, it's a rare coincidence for us to meet you since that I have invited everyone here for a wonderful night in this beautiful house"

Coincidence? What?

"Thank you. I appreciate it"

Taku doesn't seem to be surprised or anything but Kikashi bowed to him with respect. How odd...why is everyone talking to him politely and being so honourable?

After dinner, we were all stuffed and Toshi was really happy to be with us.

"Hey. Kito" Kiyo whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I feel a familiar presence, it feels dangerous"

"Presence?"

"Everyone, please. You must go home, Kito and Kiyo have company" Toshi announced.

Toshi? But why?" Suyo asked.

How does he know his name?

Kunara got up, "I apologise!" She said.

Huh?

"I released Siro"

Kiyo gasped in horror.

"Who?"

"I did it so I can split the two. My deepest, deepest apologies! I tried to undo the spell earlier but I couldn't..."

"Wait a minute! Who is Siro?!" I asked.

"Siro...is Kiyo's kidnapper. Sunara Siro, the man that kidnapped your brother, I just got a report from the police that he escaped a couple of days ago and he's coming after you two"


	11. Chapter 11 - Sunara Siro

Chapter 11 - Sunara Siro

"Kunara! Your misunderstanding was okay but that kind of act is way too far!" I said, losing my temper.

"Mater Kito. Please calm down, the police is coming down to handle it. We need to send your friends home quickly where they can be safe"

I sat back down calmly.

"Kunara. It really wasn't your fault. Your spell didn't work, he broke free himself"

"Oh I see...Thank you for telling me sir..."

"Please go to your cars immediately, Kito and. Kiyo will remain here at home with the police"

The cars took our friends away safely, we were glad that they were taken away in time. I can't believe what has happened...it's al too soon...

"Kito"

"Yeah?"

"I made us a gift" He gives me a necklace with a heart on it, inside the heart is a picture of him and he got another necklace of the same and put it on him.

"Hold this to your heart if we ever get separated again, it will definitely keep you safe and happy like we are together"

He has a picture of me on his... And the thought of these necklaces, they bring me to tears.

"Thank you" I give him a loving kiss.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too. Let's get inside"

The police came in minutes, the entire house was guarded and we were the bait. All we had to do, was wait. Our hearts are scared, scared to be apart but with the police with us, the chances are successful.

"The man has committed so many big crimes, so once he is found. He is to be excited the old fashioned way" Toshi said to us as we sat on the couch the lounge. I remember this lounge, it was always to nice and stuffy.

"Really? The death penalty huh?" I said.

"Yes, it is also sad. He is in control of the vampire council in France, he is a hard working man so it won't be very good without him"

"Besides the crimes, why?"

"Because when the vampire side takes total control...and you can't really live a normal life...you start committing crimes like attacking humans destroying lives like kidnapping. Since that he has come to the stage that he cannot be controlled, he has to be killed"

"That's horrible"

"I know. He has also lost a loving family"

What silence... We are waiting for a monster but that monster is also loved, or maybe recently loved. Everyone has a nice side to themselves don't they?

"I remember his family when I did duties in their house" Kiyo said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he had a wife and two children"

"So he really had a wonderful life, even if we don't really see it?"

"No, I didn't see it either. I knew that he was a horrible person but...the people I saw were nice to me, even his two boys when they first talked to me"

"Two boys?"

"They seemed to be twins"

"He had twin boys?"

"I think so"

"He did, until they moved out. No reports were made after that" Toshi said.

So the family broke apart and he suffered.

Tonight, he appeared at the door that I opened after I heard a few knocks. He has black hair and looks like a beast, referring to the day when Kiyo showed his vampire identity, the man was way worse. His eyes were like crimson crystals and long fangs that snarled at me. I gasped with horror, seeing the man right in front of my eyes again...it makes me think that I was wrong, he is a monster among monsters...the worst thing that can happen is to die.

"I've come back..." He said with his deep voice.

He smirked at me, he knows me. I couldn't move...I have no idea how he got past the police...

"KITO! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Kiyo screamed and ran to pull me back and away from him.

...

...

...

It was way too fast.

...

He smacked his lips with glee.

...

And attacked me.

...

...

What terrible revenge.

...

...

And I was no longer human...no emotion came past me, no feelings... I just froze like a weak human being with my human days outnumbered. There was no way to save my human life. This is his revenge...


	12. Chapter 12 - Sunara Sitari, his sorrow

Chapter 12 - Sunara Sitari and his life heart's sorrow

"Kito! Kito! Please tell me that you're okay..." Kiyo cried out as I was frozen stiff on the floor in shock after he attacked me.

I heard police crashing through windows and shouting. Kikashi can ever to me, and he looked panicked.

"Are you okay?!" Kitari asked.

"It's Kito..."

"Oh no..."

He checked my heart rate and went silent for my human life.

"His human life has come to an end" Kitari looked at him with sorrow.

I heard screaming that night and that was all I ever heard before I completely passed out with my eyes wide open, Kiyo kept close to me the whole night while Kitari treated me and he even kept close as I was put to bed. I remember myself groaning and moaning in pain the entire night as my body was transforming, I hated it. My body hurt, my teeth hurt and my head hurt. Even tears streamed down my face when the pain just kept on going. So this is what Kiyo had experienced all by himself... Feel terrible for him...and for myself. But I need to keep on fighting, because after you've been bitten, two things happen to you. You die of blood loss or you slowly transform into a vampire. It's the worst thing that can happen to your life...

The police successfully captured the man, everyone was relieved but my human life was mourned. We paid no attention to the execution that took place at the police station, he was hanged and Kiyo and I gained justice for the pain he gave us. We thanked the police and Kitari for successfully doing this to protect us but me. Siro was put off the vampire execution list. The police seemed to do vampire hunter jobs as well to protect people in Japan since vampires are likely common here than in England where they normally lived. That explains the accent that the man had in his deep voice of his.

Kiyo protected me when I went through the pain. I still feel like I'm me, I'm just half a human now just like Kiyo and that doesn't destroy my human life since that I had my first taste of blood the next morning, Siro's blood. And I just have fangs now. But it's a big responsibility with what I do with the abilities I have now.

I stood outside and looked at the sun with Kiyo, I'm glad that my eyes aren't so sensitive now. By the way...when was the last time when I glanced at the sun?

"Kiyo...I don't know what to do..." I finally broke up crying because of the shock.

"Oh Kito...I know it's complicated, at least that you are safe and fine. You're still you and that's what matters now" He gives me a hug.

"I just... I miss my fully human self..." I sniffed.

"I understand..."

Emotions finally got to me and I couldn't stop crying, but Kiyo was here with me, giving me a loving hug.

"Kito... To be honest, I feel closer to you now"

"What?" I said, still crying.

"We are the same now, and plus... I love you so much so there is no way that anyone can break us apart. If we are the same or different species...or anything else happens, I still love you because you're Kito and always will be"

This is the love of my life, Kiyoshimo is always looking out for me and I'm always looking out for him. Without him, there is no meaning of my life.

Tonight, I rest my case. We laid on the soft carpet together near the fire, after long I still felt like I was human, all I felt was fangs and I didn't mind them at all, not one bit. I'm glad. And I too feel closer to Kiyo than anyone else.

"Master Kito" One of the maids came over.

"Yes?" I got my attention to him.

"You have a visitor"

"Really? Let him in"

The maid opened the door and a wet visitor came in, it started raining outside minutes ago and just started pouring. I gasped at the black boy with crimson eyes, he looked terribly unhappy. But...I can sense that he is a pureblood vampire...and his blood...I can smell it.

"Kito..." He spoke.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I met you years ago when you were about twelve, I helped you get home once when you passed out at a bar. I'm Sitari"

"Really?"

This is another one of my hazy memories...

"Sorry, I can't remember. My childhood memories are hazy"

"I can understand that completely"

"But you're wet! You need to dry up" I said, getting a towel and starting to dry his hair.

This boy...he's one of the mans sons... I can tell, it's freaky.

"What have you come here for?" I asked.

"Where's my father?" He asked.

I was afraid that he'd say that...but I don't know how to tell him...

"I'm sorry..."

"What?!" He gasped in terror.

"The police got rid of him...I'm sorry...he passed away"

"No...NO..." His eyes widened in shock and the he started to lose his energy, I help him up and get him up on his feet but he was falling quick.

"NO, NO, NO! This can't be!"

This guy's emotions inside him are terribly intense...

He collapsed on the floor sobbing like the pouring rain and he opened his eyes again. He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes, and lifted his hand up to caress my cheek.

"Shi...gi...I...I lo-...I...I love...yu-"

And then he completely blacked out.

I put my hand on his chest to feel his heart and he is so depressed, brokenhearted and sad as hell, I looked at him as he starts suffering another night. He...he lost a family... I can't believe the poor guy... And he loved someone that he lost...for life... It it sticks like superglue to his heart and it remains broken...forever...

"Oh my gosh Kito..." Kiyo gasped.

I couldn't help it, I put my arms around him and started crying. This person here is someone that I would have been if Kiyo didn't come back... I couldn't stop crying at all, I sadly mourned for the guy. I couldn't believe it at all. We let him sleep here on the carpet with his shirt off and put in in a nice futon, there were bruises all over him but worse than Morono's... He had a knife in his pocket and a wrist with scars from the knife all over it... Kiyo loved the care I had for him and I decided to stay by the poor guy's side for the night and slept on the carpet next to him... He was literally screaming in his sleep. He was having nightmares all night and when I woke up... He was gone...

I was left with a note in my hand with a crystal clear heart. It said...

_"Thank you so much my dear friend"_

Since that he knows me... I am all he has left...

"Oh Kito...I hope he is okay..." Kiyo said.

"I hope so too..."

I didn't get much sleep last night but I didn't care, I wanted to be by my friends side. I gave Kiyo his morning kiss and we give each other a snuggly hug, since that we are going back home to Mina's place today, I decided to go out onto the balcony. But I surprisingly found him on top of a short hill and decided to go out to see him. He was reaching out to the sky and grasping it.

"Shigi...how are you?" He asked to the sky.

But he got no response.

"You are probably lonely up there without me...I'm still trying to get to my goal though...but...my life is suffering..."

Tears went down my eyes as I heard and watched him.

"Say hello to Dad and Mom for me. I love them so much"

Oh Sitari...

"But please wait for me Shigi...I love you too brother..."

He's...he talking to his brother... How can this not be sad?!

He stood up, "Wait for me! Because I love you! And every one of you is precious to me!" He shouted.

But then he dropped to his knees, "Please come back..." He sobbed.

I went over a hugged him from behind, "Hang in there old friend..." I cried.

"Kitoshimo...don't, you don't need to cry for me, it never helps"

"But even if I can't remember you, you're still my friend and I care for you..."

"Thank you Kito...but it is never enough, you've grown up. And I saw the brother that you loved, you told me about him the last time I saw you"

"Yeah, I probably did...but I'm all you've got! Stay with us"

"I'm sorry...I can't do that"

"Why?..."

"I'm on a mission to gain justice for me and my family... And it is very important for me to complete that mission"

"I see...but don't make any sacrifices"

"I can't promise you on that Kito"

"Oh please no..."

"I'm glad that you care for me, but when my mission is done I may consider killing myself...I always have been wanting to do that"

So he can return to his family...so he can see him again...

"But you can do something for me"

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Protect your twin at all costs! And love him every single way!"

I nodded.

"Because I'm just like you...my brother and I were in love...and I failed to protect him..."

Oh no...

"So when I'm gone... Take care of your loved ones no matter what!"

"I understand..."

"And I want you to believe in yourself... Look after him and give him some love okay?"

I nodded sadly.

"I don't want you to end like me..." He gets up.

"So keep on smiling and take care of everyone when I can't okay?" He let's out some more tears.

"I will Sitari..."

"Goodbye my friend...it's terribly sad to leave you but I have to go!"

I nodded while crying.

"Goodbye...and thank you..."


	13. Chapter 13 - The days spent

Chapter 13 - The days spent

In the afternoon we came back home to Mina's place, we all head inside with the maids to go and start unpacking and put our own things away. She have us hugs and welcomed us back, Kitari came over to see me later about my condition. He wanted to make sure that I was healthy.

"Kito, you're going to have a number in you too like your brother" He said at the table with us writing my report.

"It hurts doesn't it?" I asked.

"Did he tell you?"

"Yes he did"

Kiyo smirked at me.

"But it won't hurt too much. It only happens for a few seconds"

"That's good. You don't want any pain do you?"

Kitari laughed at me softly.

It didn't hurt very much but I'm happy that it didn't cause much pain. Kitari had a look at my fangs and then he left nicely.

"I'm glad that you're in good health Kito, that helps me relax..."

"Of course I'm in good health!" I use my bare hands to pick him up like a princess and carry him back inside.

He's a bit heavy though but not too heavy, besides, I want to have some time with him as lovers. I have to give him love and care for Sitari, even if that's the only way to help him. I want to care for him and protect him as well... And to do that, I must become stronger.

"Kito! Kiyo! Let's go to our cousins place!" Mina called out.

"We have cousins?!" Kiyo said excitedly.

"Yes we do, do you want to go?" I asked.

"Of course!"

"Okay then, we can have our lovey dovey time later then"

I put him down carefully and we set off to go see our cousins. As usual, we take a taxi there and my insides start getting nervous again. Our cousins really like me, they would dress me up, play doll, play with me and my hair...and it can get worse...

Once we got there, my body was almost shivering. Most of the time, the girls pounce out the door at me once we knock but our Aunty Kono answered. She gave me a big relief.

"Oh Kito, Kiyo! It's so wonderful to see you!" She said, looking pleased.

"This is Aunty Kono" I introduced to Kiyo.

"Nice to meet you" He bowed.

"It's such an honour to see you Kiyo, safe and sound! And the girls have been excited to meet you"

"Oh really? I'd love to see them!"

You're going to regret those words my love...

Once we went into the living room, the girls pounced out at me.

"Hey! Lemme go" I yelled.

"Awwwwww~ you're no fun~" They said.

They're still in grade school and they are always annoying me.

"Hello girls? You two are so cute!" Kiyo said.

Cute?...

"Kiyo! It's really you!" They pounced on him.

Hey! Let go of my precious boyfriend you two!

"Yes it is! What are your names?" He asked them.

"My name is Hima, Kiyo I'm so glad to meet you!" She squealed.

"My name is Rina, you look so cute!" She squealed with Hima.

"Kiyo, those two girls like me a lot" I whispered to him.

"Yeah, and they're starting to like me too"

I don't get him...

"Would you like to see our room?" They asked him.

"Okay!"

I followed them as they dragged Kiyo to their shared room that has a bunk bed for the two. Most of the stuff inside are stuffed animals and dolls, and the whole room looks mostly pink and fluffy like a girls manga (shoujo), but Kiyo didn't mind the atmosphere end sat down near their little coffee table with them. So I went along with him and joined the girls.

"Wow! It's a really nice room!" Kiyo said.

"Really?! Thank you! We don't really get that from people sometimes, but you're a boy. Wow! Thanks!"

"Aww, it's no biggie~"

Oh...isn't he so sweet?

"But hey Kito!"

"Yup?"

"Mina told me that you have a boyfriend~" They both giggled.

"Wha- What's with that?!"

"Come on now! Tell us who it is! I never though that you were gay after all"

"Tell us! Tell us!"

"No damn way, you'll are just going to annoy me again" I crossed my arms and refused.

"Oh come on! Pleeaaaaaaase?"

"It's okay Kito, you can go and tell them. If you want, I can tell them for you"

I relaxed, "Okay, why don't you go ahead?"

The girls set their eyes on Kiyo excitedly.

"It's me!" He said, pointing at himself.

They went crazy excited, "Oh my gosh I should have known!" They gasped.

"So Kito is the prince, and Kiyo is the princess!"

"But I'm a boy..." Kiyo chuckled.

But that's nicely put...

Rina takes a close look at Kiyo, "Ah! I know! We should do a moreover on you and you'll definitely look like a princess!"

"EH?" Kiyo said.

Then they started dragging them into their closet that is more like a dressing room. They dragged him in and shut the doors. All I could do was wait. But...l can't wait until he comes out, the girls usually puts my hair into two pigtails sticking out from the sides of my head, make up that kinda looks pretty much bad, a dress that is half my size and nail polish to top it all off.

If I imagine him looking like that...I figured that I might laugh at him for how funny he looks.

Soon, he finally came out and it was just as I imagined. He had make up all over his face and a frilly pink dress on him with mascara. A huge burst of laughter started building up in my stomach but I wanted to hold it in.

"PFFT!" I covered my mouth and hid my face so the girls don't notice.

But then I couldn't take it anymore...

"BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! It's way too funny!" My hand was banging on the table as I kept on laughing.

And then I busted out more laughter, Kiyo just sniggered at me and the girls were quite puzzled but then they smiled.

"He sure does look funny doesn't he? Eh Kito?" Hima said.

"He sure does!" I try to now calm myself down.

Then Kiyo turned to the girls, "Thank you so much, it was fun dressing up but I like the way I look. Since that I'm a boy and I may look funny in this, we can be two princes"

"Oh! That's a great idea! We can do that!"

"We have some prince costumes, come on Kito! You dress up too!" Rina starts pulling my arm and they get us both into the closet and give us our costumes.

"Hopefully these will fit"

And then they closed the doors. We put on our costumes and surprisingly, they fit and the hats fit us too. Once we came out, the girls awed at us and bowed like we we're real princes.

"Hello, ouji sama's" They said.

"My gosh, Kito's so handsome! I just never noticed..."

"Thank you..." I smiled at them and Kiyo just takes my hand and smiled at me.

"Come on you two! Pretend that you're at a ball, kiss each other!" They insisted.

A ball...a ball with Kiyo... What if we got married in the future? We would dance...celebrate...and we would sit somewhere and watch the stars...

"Kiyo..." We closed our eyes and leaned in.

To not make this too awkward, I grabbed my hat and covered our kiss.

"Awww...no fair! But that's still so romantic!"

But...but then...the passionate kiss took over me. I was now in my own world and forgot what was around me, without noticing, I dropped the hat.

"Whoaaaaaa!" They gasped at us and I came back to my senses, breaking the kiss.

"Oh come on! Things were getting good!" They whined.

"Oh now, now girls. That's enough for the day okay? You two are still in grade school" Kiyo said.

"Awwwwwww..."

Soon, after a good time of tea together, we went home.

"Hello you two! Did you have a good time?" Toshi asked us.

"Oh yes, we had a great time"

"Your cousins seem to be doing well don't they? The Hati family commonly have twins"

Oh yeah. There are.

"Yeah, you could say that"

"Toshi, what would you like for dinner?" Kiyo kneeled down to him.

"Hmm... I would like a nice, big juicy fish" Toshi licked his lips.

Kiyo chuckled, "That's so expected to hear from a cat but, okay"

"I look forward to it!"

Tonight at dinner, Toshi got a nice big fish just like he asked, as we started eating, Toshi wouldn't stop staring at his juicy looking meal. He was almost drooling too.

"Um...Toshi? Aren't you going to eat that?" Mina asked.

He flinched, "Oh, of course! I guess I was staring at it too long"

Then he started eating the fish, it's raw but I don't really mind it until Toshi started eating the eyes and inside parts. We were all disgusted once he started eating those bits, it was too awful to watch but he just kept on eating. But in the end, not one of us were able to finish all of our dinner, we didn't have much of an appetite anymore, thanks to Toshi.

"Ah~ That was delicious!"

If he is going to talk any more...I think I'm gonna spew...

He looked at our unfinished plates, "Are you guys going to finish your meals?"

"No, I don't think so...we're just not hungry" Kiyo said.

"Aww, that's a shame. That's okay, you've had enough when your stomachs had enough"

We put our plates away and Kiyo and I went to our room, trying to take our minds off our gurgling stomachs.

"Next time...give Toshi raw fish meat instead of an actual entire fish with all the guts in it" I said.

"Quiet, I know that already..." He groaned.

I need to eat something sweet or nice to make my stomach feel better.

"Oh!" Kiyo jumped a bit, "I just remembered something!"

"What?"

"I just need to get it first! Wait here on the bed and I'll be back"

"Okay"

He went out and I go and sit on our bed, until he came back. He had a little blue bag and gave it to me.

"I made this for you!"

"For...me?" I asked, I'm quite surprised and curious about what he made me.

"Yeah! I made them in the cooking club at school before. I was thinking about making you something that would make you smile until I heard that some girls are wanting to make some chocolates or cookies for the one they love, and I came up with making chocolate chip cookies for you!"

"Awww Kiyo, you always make me smile~"

I take the bag, open it and take a look inside. The chocolate cookies were bite size and there are a lot too. Also...they smell very nice and chocolatey.

"These look so good! Would you like some too?"

"Oh...you don't really need to..."

"It's okay, let's share"

"Thank you" He takes one out and takes a bite.

"I like to share my happiness and love with you, after all" I get one and have a taste.

This cookie...the flavours are melting in my mouth...it's amazing...my tongue is really enjoying it...and the cookie has...a feeling of love inside it. So he made these cookies with love and poured his love into them, it's a wonderful feeling, it's like he casted a love spell on it... Of course, I know that the French are wonderful cooks but this is the best cookie that I have ever tasted in my entire life!

"Is it good Kito?" He asked.

"Why are you asking me that question? You already tasted yours"

"Mine just tasted really chocolatey and that was all"

Ah, I see. The cookies were meant for me, so he doesn't feel anything from them.

"You know what I get from them?" I asked.

"No...taste?"

"I feel the love that you put into making these, they pour out into my taste buds" I smiled.

"Eh? Really?! You can actually feel that?"

"Yeah, and the chocolatey flavour melts into my mouth"

"Oh my gosh...really...I'm glad that you like them" He blushed.

"No, I love them!"

He giggled as I ate another one. But then I put one in his mouth.

"Hold the first half" I said.

He uses his teeth to hold the first half, and then come over to him and bit off the second half of the cookie.

"Oh my gosh that's so cute Kito..." He said, eating the first half of the cookie.

"And romantic too~"

"Like the pocky game"

"Yeah, like that! But a lot closer"

We pressed our faces together and wiggled our noses, that made us both giggle. Then I get him to lay down on my lap in front of me. Then he stared sniffing me.

"You smell like peppermint..." He sighed happily.

"You like it?"

"It really suits you, but why do you have that scent on you?"

"You don't know? Everyone wears their own deodorant"

"What is that?"

"Hold on, you don't wear any?! You're going to stink if you don't!"

"But I don't stink, do you think I stink?"

"Hold on, excuse me for a second"

I take a smell of him but he doesn't stink at all, he just smells like the forest. Then I raised his arms and smell his armpits.

"What the- is that really necessary?" He asked.

"Yes but you don't smell at all, I don't want to be rude but can you lift your shirt?"

"Ummmm...sure"

He lifts his shirt and I figured it quite well. His chest looks just like a little boys, there aren't any muscles or biceps at all. There only can be one thing...his body hasn't started the development of becoming an adult. I lift it down and sighed.

"Kiyo, your body hasn't started developing into an adult yet"

"Oh really? I haven't?"

"Yeah, you see. When you're developing into an adult, you have changes in your body. The reason I put deodorant on is to keep myself smell good because my arm pits start to smell"

"Is that's so?! So what happens to me?!"

"It can be sudden but you get used to it, one..."

I take my shirt off.

"You start to get pretty strong"

His eyes widened like he had never seen it before, he stared at my chest.

"Whooaaaaaaa..." He gasped, "You're really hot Kito"

I blushed, "Well...I'm not going to go into the details bit you'll know them once you start growing, you might reach my height" I put my shirt back on.

"Okay! When that time happens, please guide me!"

I started puberty when I was fourteen but now I'm sixteen, so Kiyo is pretty much late. That's normal anyway.

"I love you"

"Me too" He smiled.

"Want a tickle fight?" I get my hands up and ready.

"Oh, no,no,no…..'

I tickled him a lot and we rolled around on the bed, his legs and arms struggling to get me off and he just bursted laughing though the whole time until his body gave up and couldn't handle it anymore. I was laughing too, but not as much as Kiyo, I was simply enjoying myself until Kiyo started tickling me back. My chest didn't do anything but the he went for my hips, it really hit the spot.

"I got ya now!"

"Oh please! HAHAHAHA, ITS TOO MUCH! Oh my gosh!"

But my body didn't give up, I just told him to stop and we had enough. We chuckled a little and got ourselves to calm down for a bit.

"Listen, you'll never let go of me will you?" He asked me.

"Never"

We give each other a nude warm hug and then he got up.

"Excuse me for a sec, I nearly peed myself after all that tickling. It was way too funny" He said.

He went to the bathroom and came back to me.

"Want another biscuit?" He asked.

"Thanks"

But then an idea came to my mind.

"Kiyo, would you like to go outside with me and watch the beautiful glimmering stars?"

"Ooh! I would absolutely love to!"

We went outside and sat on the soft grass in the backyard, the trees were swaying with the wind a bit, the lights were still up outside but they were weren't too bright so they didn't clear the stars away. The weather was warm and beautiful and it gave a nice atmosphere as we looked up into the stars.

"The stars are beautiful..." Kiyo said, looking up.

"Very true..."

"Oh look! There's the moon!" He pointed at the moon.

The moon was full and it shone brightly, no clouds were near it, the sky was pure black and the stars stood out. I feel like I'm in paradise, but much better than paradise, I feel like I'm in heaven. That's because that my boyfriend Kiyo is beside me.

"It's very pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah!" He nodded and then looked back at the moon.

You know...we don't have a part time job yet. Besides, I don't know what Kiyo wants to become in the future. I wonder... A nurse? Nah...that would be cute though. He wouldn't be a paint artist, he is really bad with doing things with his hands. He wouldn't be a fireman or a policeman either, he doesn't like danger. Not an engineer or electrician either...

"There you are" A familiar voice spoke in the distance.

"Huh?" We got up and turned to the person behind us.

I couldn't believe it!

"Sitari!"

He stood behind us with his usual clothing on and his crimson eyes gleamed in the night, his face expressions were very straight and we gave him a big hug, releasing the relief that he is okay.

"Guys! You really don't need to-"

"Oh Sitari! Were so glad that you're okay!" Kiyo interrupted.

"Oh no, not you too. You guys care for me too much"

We broke the hug and smiled at him, he looked at our smiles and he tried to smile himself but he couldn't.

"Can't smile?"

"I've been in sorrow for years. I wanted to find you guys so I know where you live"

"Oh, we live right here at our Aunty's house since that our parents passed away a wile ago"

"They passed away? I'm sorry about that"

"It's alright now"

He frowned at me, "My family means everything to me. But how can you be so calm?"

"Because we should still be happy, I mean, they don't want us to cry. They want us to keep on smiling"

He gasped quietly, "Do you really think that Kito?"

"Yes, besides... that's what my Dad told me"

He frown got a bit worse.

"Don't worry, we will help you in any way we can. Even if you say it is impossible"

"My mission is dangerous...and I don't want you guys butting in and experiencing anything bad"

"We understand"

"Plus, I can see you two anytime"

"Of course you can!"

"We go to the same school anyways"

"Oh really?!"

"You didn't know? I found your names on your lockers, you can at least find mine"

Sunara Sitari...hold on, isn't that also Kunara's last name?!

"Hey, do you know anyone named Kunara?!"

"Oh yes, she's my step sister. But we barely see each other"

"I see"

Sitari turned his head to Kiyo and slowly, his sad soul reached a hand out to him and stroked his hair gently. Kiyo purred at his hand like he is trying to make him feel happy.

"Your little brother is beautiful, he looks so precious. You're lucky"

"Yes I am, are you younger or older?"

"I was the younger brother. And I am a year younger than you two"

"Oh wow"

He turned back to Kiyo, and took a necklace off himself. He grabbed his hand and put the necklace on his hand. Then he closed it over the necklace.

"Please do me a favour" He said.

Kiyo nodded.

"Please take care of what I have left of him, he will be safe with you"

"Sitari... I can't do that"

"I beg you, he will be safer with you. I trust you and it would be an honour if you do keep it for me"

Him? Oh, his brother. It's what's left of him, and he keeps it close.

"...I will. I'll do it for you"

"Thank you so much..." Then he started to cry, "God bless you both..." And then he let go of his hand, "Thank you, It was nice to meet you two again, I need to go now" He takes his leave, but the he stopped.

"Kiyo"

"Yes?"

"Until the time comes, please give it back to me..."

"Okay..." He nodded.

"Plus...if you two are going to think about doing a part time job, I think that you two should sing..."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I always heard Kiyo sing in the basement, his voice echoed though the tunnels all the time"

"I remember that!"

Did he really?

"I always thought that it was nice...and really sad too..."

So he sings...

"Goodbye"

And then he left without a word. We took a look at the necklace, and it was a black christian cross with "Shigi" engraved on it. As we held it together, I felt a very sad aura from it, it made my head droop. And I heard voices too...his screaming voice...

"I don't really this feeling..." Kiyo shivered at the feeling.

"Me either..."

"So you sing huh?" I asked.

"Yeah...I always made up my own songs in my mind, and I'd sing them whenever I felt lonely..."

"What were those songs about?" I asked.

"They...were about you..."

My heart throbbed.

"...Me?"

He nodded, "They were always about you, I'd sing about what I think about you, what I dream of doing with you...and what the future may be..." His opal eyes looked into mine sadly at me.

"Kiyo..." I said, almost crying, "Can you sing a song for me?" I asked.

He nodded and started to sing.

_I'm all alone...in this dark and lonely place..._

_All the people here are without our families..._

_I'm so cold and bitter...though I'm so soft..._

_The place is also sad and gloomy, which makes me cry..._

_And I think...about you..._

_What if I was with you right now?_

_Right here in your arms?_

_Right where I was safe and sound..._

_I would be fed, and kept so warm..._

_Whatever I can dream about..._

_Are you really out there?_

_Are you truly alive?_

_If I can remember you, I can be sure..._

_But...do you remember me too?_

_Can you hear my voice?_

_Is it strong enough for you to hear?_

_Are you looking for me?_

_My family?_

_Or am I just hoping for nothing?_

_Please... Save me..._

His voice was so sweet...it made me cry so much through the song. It also made him cry. But then we hugged each other tightly, not letting go, we kept crying.

"You're back in my arms now...and I'm so happy..."

"Kiyo...I love you more"

"I love you more than that"

"I love you most"

"We love each other the same" We snugged up even closer to our faces and kissed.

"Let's go to bed now shall we?"

He nodded and we went back inside. While he got changed, I brought out a single double sized futon out and made sure that it was super fluffy and soft. We should use this futon from now on because it's going to get squeezy for the both of us to sleep in a single sized bed. I put the heater on and made sure that the place was stuffy and turned it off. Then I quickly changed into my own pyjamas before he got out of the bathroom. He gasped at the stuffiness and noticed the futon.

"What is this? This feels fluffy and cute"

"I just want to make you feel safe, besides, it will get squeezy in my bed"

He smirked, "Are you trying to be romantic?"

I laughed, "A bit..."

"Awww, you're so sweet~ Come ere" He widens out his arms to me and I just playfully pick him up. He had a little laugh and I put him in bed.

"Is it nice?" I asked as I put the blanket over him.

"It's so warm...and soft...I love it..."

I smiled at him and went in, he bout his arms around me and snuggled up. But he's right, it is so comfortable in here...and it's warm too...what a great thing to set the mood.

"It feels wonderful too...Thank you" He inhaled and then exhaled.

"Yeah. It does feel really nice...it's the perfect way to fall asleep. In a nice warm and fluffy bed..."

Yeah...being with him peacefully like this is wonderful...there is no more threat, nothing to be scared or frightened about. We are both at peace...

"Hey love..." I started to caress his hair and then he places his hand on top of mine.

"Oh Kito...I love it when you're so sweet..."

I awed at him, "Wanna give me a good night kiss?"

"Sure!" Then he gives me a light kiss, "We should do that every night"

"That will be a good idea, what about morning ones?"

"Of course! Everyday and I'll never forget" He purred next to me.

Aww...he purrs...oh, by the way, I should be able to turn into a cat too so I can purr as well. I purred next to him back and then we just purred at each other nicely until we both fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up half asleep but I felt like that there was something missing...my hand stretched out and went around the bed, Kiyo isn't here... Worried, I got up quickly and heard a loud thump from the bathroom. I went there right away to see what's going on and all I found was Kiyo having a bit of a fright, he looked at himself in the mirror in surprise and pointed at the mirror.

"Ki-ki-ki-Kito...what has..."

When I looked at him, I noticed what happened. He was taller now, I was shocked by how quick he grew. Not just that, his body has bone a bit muscular and he looks matured now, except that his eyes are still the way they are, his hair had more layers and it's a little thicker than before but...he still looks adorable... And I am glad for that he didn't lose his cuteness.

"What has happened to my body Kito?" He shivered.

"Don't be afraid, like I said last night, it's completely normal"

"Oh! So I grew! So that's what happened!"

He looks at himself in the mirror with amazement, "Wow! I'm taller now! And you're right, I did reach your height!" He comes up and measures himself, we are both the same height now. This feels really different doesn't it?

But how did he turn up like that so fast over one night? It's supposed to be a slow process- this happened to me too didn't it? It's so odd, I cannot figure out why... I remember back then that I screamed at myself in front of the mirror and Mina came out to see what happened, I looked way too mature. I mean, my chest looks crazy! And Kiyo was surprised at it too... I blushed at the thought.

"My chest looks a little embarrassing to look at though" After he looked, he wrapped his arms around his stomach, "But I don't look good as you Kito, I'm only small"

He's right. I can feel myself almost laughing but I'm not going to laugh, it's really disrespectful.

"And I feel a little weird too...is this also a normal feeling?"

"Yes... It's just because you're not used to it"

"Ah I see. But I should be able to go to school right?"

"Of course!"

It's the perfect place to take our minds of this. Or not, I was wrong when I noticed Kiyo blushing in the middle of class. It was hard for me to get what was going on until he started to push down a part of his lower body, I flushed red hard. So this is his first boner huh? And he doesn't know what to do at all...why don't you go to the nurses office or something? Wait, if you go now, people will notice. Oh boy, hold in there buddy.

But...this isn't his first time isn't it? According to our health classes...the first time is when...

Then I imagined it. OH MY GOD, TAKE YOUR MIND OFF IT ALREADY! WORK WORK WORK! I freaked out right on top of my desk.

Until class finished, it was recess and Kiyo just waited for everyone to get out and I just sat there at my desk until he got up.

"Kito, can you please grab my stuff?" He asked, still blushing.

"Sure"

"I'm going to the nurses office, what's happening is so embarrassing that I can't really share it with you. Sorry, but I'm going to the nurse! So I'll see you later!" Then he took off quickly with all his speed.

Without hesitation, I took his books and put them away in his locker while I put mine away, then I went to the nurses office (which is also the infirmary room). I knocked first and the nurse answered, she was a lovely lady that was always there for students, but she was foreign so she has blonde hair.

"Hello, are you the little ones brother?" She asked.

"Yes, is he alright?"

"Oh he's just fine. Why don't you come in?"

I came in with her and I saw Kiyo relaxing with a hot pack on him.

"Hey...Kito...I don't know what's with me but that's really relaxing..." He groaned.

A burst of laughter went up in my stomach but I didn't let it go, I just smiled like I tried to hold it in.

"I explained to him why this sort of thing happened. I also gave him a lot of advice since that he told me that it is his first time, he'll be aware of it in the future so he'll be just fine"

That's good because I don't. Kiyo is experiencing his first moment of pleasure while the hot pack settles things. But then he shivered.

"Eh? What the heck was that-" He wondered, "Kito...I feel...a bit sticky..."

Oh great, "I'll get you some new underwear from your bag okay?"

I took off and got him some new underwear from his bag and came back. After a while he was all refreshed again for the day. Let's hope that this will never, ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever happens again.

"Sorry about that Kito, first times are crazy right?"

"That's okay, it happens" I patted him on the head softly, "Even me. So don't really worry about it"

"Kito..." He smiled at me softly and then I have him a short kiss.

"Let's go and have some lunch shall we?"

"Okay..."

We went to our lockers and got out our lunch. We sat at a bench in the nice shade under a tree which is really romantic and it was sunny out too. Our lunches were different today, I had prawn tempura while Kiyo had pork.

"Was that tempura?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. I just are them all"

"Aww! I wanted to have a little taste of yours, they're so yummy"

"Oh really? I'm sorry"

Hmm...how can I give some to him... Ah, I know!

"It's okay, I can have some next time-"

"No, I got it. I'll give you some" I get ready.

"What? Really? How?"

"Watch"

If the prawns are in my stomach, I need to get them up and give some to him. I closed my mouth tightly and threw up in my own mouth. I checked if the prawns tasted okay but they were fine because I just ate them. Kiyo backed down a little bit weirdly after watching me.

"Mmm mmm mmm mmm" (come over here now) I mumbled with the food in my mouth.

"What? I can't understand you"

I softly grab his chin and kiss him, then I insert my tongue. He was surprised at first but then he inserted his and then I push the food into his mouth like a mother penguin would do. Then I let go.

"Wow, gross but it's good!"

Now I really need to get the leftovers in my mouth to my stomach before I throw up, I swallowed hard and quickly had some water.

"Thank you, it does seem gross but you're so sweet"

"Well...what's a boyfriend for?"

He came over and sat on my lap and put his hands on top of mine.

"We should go on a date sometime" I said, looking into his eyes. As he looks up at me.

"Really?!"

"Where would you like to go?"

"I'll go anywhere, but I just want to be with you. That's my best kind of date"

With me huh? How expected, I feel just the same as him and I love him so much... He turned around to face me and started unbuttoning his blazer.

"What are you doing?" I asked, "Are you hot?"

"Oh no, watch"

"Watch?"

Once he finished unbuttoning them he grabbed my own blazer buttons and started buttoning them onto his jacket. I figured out what he is doing. You see, my buttons are on the left of my blazer but his buttons are on his right so he's buttoning his right on my left and my right on his left and now we have like a warm blanket around us. To top it all off, we get our arms out of the sleeves give each other a warm cuddle.

I'm so glad that Kiyo's blazer went out wrong, it's perfect!

"You're so warm as always..." He snuggled.

"You too..."

The warmth that kept our bodies happy, warm and peaceful made us fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14 - The ancestor

Chapter 14 - The ancestor

Then I began to have a dream, I entered a world of pure white and I saw just nothing around me but only one thing. The dream felt like I was in heaven and approached a crying boy around the same age as me and I squatted down to see him. He had no clothes on at all and he seemed to be an ancient person, maybe an ancestor. I tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped, he shrieked and turned around and tried to get away from me. I was shocked once I saw his stomach, he is a dead person, he has no heart, it just has been ripped out violently out of him.

He...his eyes, his hair, his body and voice is just like mine...is he someone else or is he me? Am I looking at the future? Or am I wrong?

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Kitoshimo Hati"

He froze, "How come we have the same name?" He said, his eyes widened at me.

We have the same name?!

"What century are you from? Other than that, you look awful! Who did this to you?"

"The first..." His eyes started to tear up again.

"You're an ancestor?!"

He nodded and then he started wailing.

"My brother! My own brother hates me for life!" He dropped down to cry. "Why would you do this to me Kiyoshimo...WHY?!"

He...that happened? His story must be really sad, I mean...what if my brother hated me? I mean, I'd die for that. He came over and hugged me.

"Is your twin brother safe? Is he okay? Is he alright?"

"Of course he is"

He gasped.

"He is my boyfriend and we love each other so much"

He couldn't stop gasping, he was in surprise, a really big one.

"I'm stuck here all alone while my brother is in hell, he never liked me..."

"I'm so sorry, I cannot imagine a world like that"

"But you're born after us, you're my sons, my children. That, I cannot believe it" He pecks me on the forehead.

His children?

"But Kiyoshimo wouldn't like you two, he will despise you"

"But if you are like my Dad, I thought that I had another Dad..."

He shook his head, "I know how...you were born though them but you have my blood"

What?! I have no idea, none of this makes sense to me at all.

"I can see the future" He closed his eyes, "Your friend known as Sitari, must die..."

"But why?!"

"He knows it himself, even though he didn't want it, he absorbs evil and so...he knows he must sacrifice himself"

So that's what he meant by "when the time comes" So he'll go back to his family and finish off what sadness he is causing!

"I understand..."

"But I have a son! I cannot believe it! I have never been this happy in millions of years!" He hugged me tightly with happiness in his eyes and smiled. Once he let go, he put his hand on my cheek.

"I love you my son...you are the new hope, the-"

Then I woke up quickly all of a sudden when Mina slapped me awake, and I saw Toshi too.

"You two slept through your entire school day!" She said, pretty angry at us. But Kiyo is still asleep.

"Did you have a dream Kito?" Toshi asked me.

"Oh...I think I had a visit to heaven..."

"What? How is that possible?"

"I don't know but...I met our ancestor for the first time..."

"Kitoshimo?" Toshi asked.

"Yes. You know him?"

He gasped, "I...I...uh..."

I think that he and Toshi have some kind of connection. But...why were we made to look alike? And what is the "new hope"? And he also said that we were something else, which I missed and I don't know what that is.

Then my book came up in my mind. "Hope of the Guardiand", so Toshi is connected in some way! I need to ask him more, and why people treat him so loyal.

He kind of read my mind and chuckled a little bit.

"Kito...whatever is running down your mind that I can hear...there are things that you don't know that Mina and I do"

"Can you tell me, he said things about us being the new hope and something else"

"Uh...Kito, it's not you it's us and we are not ready to tell you because it is not yet time to. I'm really sorry but can you not yet it go through your mind?"

"That's okay, you can take a few steps at a time. Because...I want to know why people treat you like a royal, what the book that my father gave me is, why we look alike to these ancestors. The reason why we are born...are we human or not? I want to know why we are some new hope, I don't get everything...it all doesn't add up"

Toshi gulped, "Kitoshimo has told you very little pieces that bring you confusion, I also do. But I'll tell you this...Kiyo's kidnap sixteen years ago was never something to do with in your family, only your future. So now in the present, all you can do is to enjoy your life"

I nodded at him with understanding.


	15. Chapter 15 - Our future

Chapter 15 - Our future

Tonight, Kiyo and I decided to go to a restaurant and see if we can get a spot on their stage. Once we got there, we went to the manager.

"Hello, there, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"We are here today to see if you have any stage spots for is both to perform"

"Oh really? But I'm very sorry, we are filled in for the next two months"

Kiyo and I looked at each other and then looked back at him, "I see"

"But we have an amazing singer tonight and she would love you to come over and meet her. She can give you some tips and you can learn from her"

"That would be wonderful? Can you take us to her?"

"It will be my pleasure"

He took us backstage and we saw a person younger than us, we cannot tell if it's a girl or boy but it's in a mix, it's gets me confused, really confused.

"Urusuta" The manager got his attention.

He turned around and greeted the manager.

"What brings to here to see me?" He asked.

His voice sounds more like a boy though...

"We have two people here today that would love to take some of your advice"

She turned to us, "Hello! I would like to introduce myself. I'm Urusuta Goku, you can just call me Goku"

"Nice to meet you, we are Hati, Kitoshimo and Kiyoshimo"

"You're twins?!"

"Yeah"

"Oh my gosh, you two are both so adorable!" Her eyes started shimmering at us.

"Oh really? Thanks..."

"Before I get carried away, I am a fan singer for the virtual idol Hatsune Miku"

"Virtual idol? Really?"

"She's a computer program, a voice you can use to create songs with, a VOCALOID"

Our eyes widened, "That's amazing"

A synthesiser? I wonder how that goes on stage...

"Yeah! So I entertain people with her songs as a fan but I have an amazing ability"

"Ability? What kind of ability?"

"I'm half doppelgänger, which means that I can change my appearance"

"Which means that you can transform into her..."

"That's correct"

That's amazing, I never thought that I'd be able to meet a person like that!

"Goku, you're amazing! I bet that you can do a lot of things" Kiyo said.

She blushed, "Aww, I'm an otaku Kiyo, stop flattening me~"

She is small as a girl, has blonde short hair as a guy and his face is like a girls...I don't mind what his gender is, a mix is a mix. But then I noticed something hidden in his hair on his right ear, headphones? No...more like a little looking machine...

"Um, excuse me, what's that on your ear?" I asked politely.

"Oh that? How rare, not many people can see it with my hair in the way. It's a cochlear implant, I need it so I can hear"

A cochlear implant? Oh she gets even better.

"Or you could call it a hearing aid, I was born with no hearing so I have been living with this and battery power all my life"

"So are things different for you?" I asked.

"Oh no, I use a plug input instead of headphones and I can live with hearing people just fine"

"I see"

"But that also makes me feel like this is a part of Hatsune Miku since she is described as an android, it's a crazy feeling isn't it?" She smiled at us.

We smiled back at her.

"But what about you guys? You two are vampires right?"

What?! We're damn caught! Kiyo and I almost freaked out but he didn't say anything and opened his mouth. We saw fangs from his mouth but longer than ours.

"Don't worry, I'm one of the same kind" She giggled at our relief.

"So you have two halves?"

"Yep! But you two are human vampires, I'm a pure blood vampire, the one of the highest ranks"

"A pure blood? Like the vampire Sunara Siro?"

"Oh Siro? Oh yes! My uncle! You know him?!"

His uncle?!

"We know him, he kidnapped my brother sixteen years ago and met his younger son through him"

She gasped, "Oh my god so that was you two! I'm so sorry!"

"It wasn't your fault so you didn't need to apologise..."

"Oh no, I'm apologising to for Siro. He probably didn't mean it but he only wanted to protect his family in order to do it"

What?

"I mean...all vampires have slaves, but from the inside to Siro's good part, he never wanted to!"

"He never did?"

"Yeah...when he became the head of the vampire council, duties were needed to be done but all he wanted was to spend time with his family. He kidnapped the people by force...he gave all of them duties to do all the house work while he worked, he wanted to protect his lived ones and gave it his all. But...his sons..."

"His family broke apart because of Shigi's death" I added.

"How do you know? Did Sitari tell you?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, we are both supposed to be betrothed but Sitari never wanted to do that...but, is he okay?"

Betrothed? Ah, that's because they are pure bloods.

"Well...he is bit well at all but he is fighting with all he's got"

"Oh...I always want to do something for him..."

"But, there is. And I am already protecting the person I love for him like the way he lost his loved ones. His family"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know it can be heard to understand someone's feelings but Siro loved his family, even though he was really mean to us. I know"

I know I am doing this so I can make Sitari feel a bit better, only a little bit but I also want to protect Kiyo with all my heart. I love him so much, the more I love him, the more pain I get for losing him so that's why I have to do my hardest to protect him.

"I see..."

But then she twitched a little bit and gasped, "Are you two a couple?!"

"Uh, yeah?"

"OH MY GOSH! I'm seeing real couple twins for the first time!"

She's a twinsest (twin x twin anime lover) otaku...

"Can I take a picture? Oh please please please?!" She takes out this phone.

"Um...okay" I said nervously.

She gets his camera ready and signals us to get closer, "Closer"

We take a step closer to each other.

"Closer"

We take a teeny tiny step closer while blushing, I mean...this is our first couple photo!

"Closer~!"

How much closer does she want?! Then we bumped into each other as we took another step, I gulped hard and Kiyo smiled at me, having a little giggle. Goku suddenly put his phone down.

"I'm sorry, are you two a new couple? Did you two just got together?"

"Oh yeah. We totally did..." I sighed of relief.

"Oh! So this was your first photo!"

We both nodded.

"Why don't I put myself in with you two? Would that make you a lot more comfortable?"

"Oh yeah! A lot more fun too!" Kiyo agreed with him and then she joined in with us.

"Then it's decided!" She put his phone up and took a shot right away before we knew it.

"That was quick"

"Yeah, do you want to see?"

We both nodded again and she showed us the picture, it's not bad for a first photo but I actually like it!

"You did a really good job! Can you send it to us?" Kiyo asked him.

"Oh I don't mind, I'll send it to you as soon as I can"

I gave her my email and he quickly emailed it, she seems to be really good with his hands. After she put his phone away, a little bell rang.

"Oh, I need to go on stage now! I'll see you guys later someday" She said, getting onto stage.

"Bye!" We called out and quickly hot into the audience so we can watch her. The first thing I noticed was that there was a glass pane and a projector connected to a computer, it confused me a, but when he came up the crowd in the restraint started cheering loudly. So much that it hurt my ears and I decided to cover Kiyo's ears so they won't get deaf.

"Hello everybody! Urusuta Kurea chan is here today for your entertainment" She announced, "Without further ado...the original Hatsune miku will be on stage today!"

Original? Does that mean that she also sings other languages for this idol?

Suddenly a girl appeared onto the glass pane as the projector turned on, the girl has such long green pigtails with a short skirt, leg tights, sleeveless shirt with a tie and sleeves that expanded from the middle of her arms. Her eyes were like diamonds and danced around like a human being and Goku absorbed her appearance and became Hatsune Miku herself, now I realise why people are cheering so loudly, because this is an ability that you don't see. Even doppelgängers are supposed be evil but she is so amazing! And an incredible person, she is so nice too!

Drums were loudly beating and people cheered, getting off their tables and enjoying the entertainment.

"GO!" She yelled once the drums stopped beating.

We both decided to join the jumping audience as the music went for a little longer and then she started to sing.

As we got out of the restaurant, Goku was handling the fans at the backstage door. There were a heap of people getting signatures from her.

"You were great!" They said,

"Can we have your autograph?"

"I love your singing!"

We were both surprised by the huge amount of people and we hoped to squeeze out of the huge crowd that was building up in the place and luckily came home in time for dinner. As we went through the door, Toshi was there waiting for us.

"Welcome back you two!" He said cheerfully.

Once he said that, my heart went down a little. Remembering the dream that I had...was Toshi there? How much does he know? Did he suffer too? I mean...he did leave the family after Kiyo and I were separated and he was crying when he saw us both back together again. I guess... That...he does really know something that we don't.

"I'm home Toshi" I squatted down and decided to carefully pick him up and carry him in my arms.

He was suddenly confused about what I was doing and why, Kiyo gave him a stroke on his head and we all snuggled together.

At dinner, Toshi was totally silent and ate his dinner really slowly. I guess that he is kind of worried and doesn't want me to think too much. I can understand his situation but I I'm kind of worried about the whole thing...I mean, one, Mina did accept our relationship, Two, Toshi gem may have some kind of connection to this...three, was my Mum and Dad part of this?

Suddenly, Toshi's ear twitched and then he glared at me. Uh, I think he read my mind... But he nodded. Uh, but Mum and Dad are heterosexual so I can't think of a connection! He went back to his meal in silence.

I think I'd better not think about this because he is going to be able to hear me...

After dinner, I tried my absolute best not to think about this. So when Kiyo and I went into our bedroom, I grabbed my phone and decided to search the situation up online to see if I can get anything. I typed "the hope of the guardians" in and a I barely bit anything related to Kitoshimo or Toshi or anything related to Toshi's forehead gem. Until I found something in a French museum, surprisingly, I found the same gem but a pure gold colour. Wow, so it's actually secured in a big rock with a pattern on it that is impossible to open.

I guess that I found something... But it doesn't tell me anything about what I want to know.

The search knows nothing about the hope of the guardians at all... Maybe it's really not real, maybe this is just a joke, maybe I am dreaming and none of this is actually happening.

Am I really dreaming? But if I were to find out, I'd lose Kiyo... And go all the back to the start again.

"Kiyo?" I asked him.

"Yes?" He looked up to me since that he was sitting the floor reading a book.

"Um, can you...punch me? Like, really really hard?"

He gasped, "I can't do that! I don't want to hurt you at all!"

Maybe not, let's not do this anyway. If the internet doesn't have anything in it's severs then this hasn't been told to the world, maybe secret.

"On second thoughts, please don't" I said.

He sighed of relief, "Thank goodness...I do not want to do that..."

"How come?"

He blinked at me, "Because I love you of course! I want to care for you, not punch you. I mean...that's kinda violent!"

I laughed, "Of course, you're right. I want to care for you because I love you, I'm scared of losing you because I love you, I don't want to be separated because I love you. Everything, I love you so much"

He stammered a bit, "I love you all the same too... But being scared of losing each other also feels really freaky doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I just thought that me meeting you again was a dream so that's why I asked you to punch me"

He joined me onto the bed, "Oh Kito...why would you think that this is a dream? It's reality"

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot of things in my mind. That's was a conclusion that I ended up in"

"Kito, what's troubling you?" He asked worriedly as he got closer to me.

"Well...I had a dream after we fell asleep under that tree the other day"

"Really? What kind of dream?"

"I met an ancestor that had the same name as me and we both had the same last name as us, to top it off...he looked just like me"

He gasped in surprise, "Whoa! That's weird, did he speak to you?"

"Oh yes, but he was in the same state as Sitari but in an even worse state, he said that his brother killed him, the brother he loved"

"Kito..."

"He had his heart ripped out of his body, I could see it... And he told me that we are the "new hope" and we are his children by blood...our parents just gave birth to us..."

"Tell me...what was his brothers name?"

"Kiyoshimo..."

He gasped with terror, "With you telling me all this...I don't understand! Are we human? Or are we born for a reason?"

"Toshi seems to know all the answers..."

"Toshi? So the gem on his forehead... It means something doesn't it?"

I nodded, "But he told me that your kidnap has nothing to do with this, it wasn't planned or on purpose"

"I see...I am relieved to hear that though" He sighed happily.

"But Toshi is right, we shouldn't be troubled about this, it will only make our thoughts worse so let's just enjoy our lives for now"

"Oh, he said that... You know, he is a really nice person"

"Yeah" I finally smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"Oh Kito, I love you so much and you know that I do" He gives me a kiss back.

Taking a short breath as he gets closer to me so much that I'm starting to lie down and my heart is deeply falling in love again, "Shall we make out?" I smiled as I looked at him.

"Yeah..." He nodded.

Suddenly, my heart gave in and we ended up kissing for minutes, it almost felt like hours to me. But we stopped kissing as soon as my tongue got really tired and we decided to stop. We really do cause we might go a little too far and if we do and Mina finds out, were busted. And this time when we were kissing, he was the one on top and I find that totally cute for him but I'm definitely the cat, not the uke cause I'm older and he's younger.

But when we stopped, Kiyo detected a problem so I went downstairs to get another heat pack for him and it was cold so I put it in the microwave for a minute.

"Oh hey Kito, how are you?" Toshi asked me from behind.

I turned around to see him, "Oh, I'm great thank you"

Toshi's eyes widened at me in surprise, "I can see that"

"Huh? What?"

His mouth and eyes went a little weird and he giggled a bit, "You're going to need another hot pack"

I looked down and spotted another problem, It totally freaked out the wits out of me.

"Did you two kiss too much?" He giggled.

"Shut up!"

I grabbed another hot pack and switched it with the other one in the microwave and started heating that one up while I put the heating one on me without hesitation.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..." I let out an extremely unexpected sigh that dropped me down to my knees. "Why is this so freaking relaxing?!" I yelled out.

Then Toshi laughed on the top of his lungs at me.

After Kiyo and I got everything solved, we decided to finally relax and have a little snuggle on the lounge room couch, and tonight we both wanted to relax. For starters, I had a nice hot bath with Kiyo with bubbles in it. Kiyo had never seen bubbles before so he had a lot of fun playing with them and popping them like a kid. But he got tired easily so he got out and went to bed, after a while I got out and put on my pyjamas. Once I got out of the bedroom, I saw Kiyo waiting for me in bed. I had an idea, I'm going to pounce on him and give him a surprise. I went ahead and jumped on the bed and gave him a big scare.

"UWAAAA!" He shrieked and then he accidentally farted loudly.

The stink was terrible, I covered my nose immediately and got off the bed.

"You! You scared me! Don't do that! I would have peed myself!" He scolded me.

"I regret it now, thank you very much" I get a pillow and try to blow the stink away, it was absolutely putrid.

"What the hell did you eat?!" I asked.

"I eat almost anything"

"That pretty much explains it" I coughed, "Do you seriously do that kind of thing so loudly?"

"Only when I'm pretty much freaked or almost scared to death"

I'm never, ever going to do this again...

I open a window and gasped a bunch of fresh air and left it open to get the stink out.

"Can you smell that?" I asked.

"No, I cannot smell my own farts, there is something wrong with my nose or something...but this was a powerful weapon to keep Siro away when I was a servant"

"Nice, that's very, very nice Kiyo. It smells very bad, I totally deserved that" I said, annoyed and still using the pillow to get the stink out.

"I could nickname you Peppie le pew the skunk from one of the Disney cartoons in America. You really take over from him"

Kiyo glared at me, "Can you close the window? It's getting really cold in here"

"And whose fault is that?" I asked, "Hmm?"

"You're the one who opened it..."

"You're the one who farted so loudly! And it's stinks so bad too!"

Soon when the stink finally left the room, I went to bed with him and the bed was expectedly warm so I decided not to go under the covers when we went to sleep.


End file.
